REWIND
by Boomiee92
Summary: Sayang, kita memiliki sebuah cerita, aku ingin memainkannya ulang, dan aku ingin mengubah akhirnya. EXO fanfiction pairing HunKai, Sehun X Kai, Kai uke, Sehun Seme.
1. Chapter 1

**REWIND**

 **An EXO Fanfiction**

 **Pairing: HunKai, Sehun and Kai, ukeKai**

 **Cast: Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin/Kai, Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, DO Kyungsoo, Kim Jongdae, and others**

 **Warning: BL/YAOI, Typo**

 **Rating: T-M**

 **Cerita HunKai yang baru jika terdapat kesamaan ide, judul, dan jalan cerita semua itu terjadi tanpa disengaja, cerita ini datang dari otak error saya. Selamat membaca semoga terhibur dan maaf atas segala kesalahan.**

 **BAB SATU**

 _Jongin melangkah keluar dari bangunan megah hotel, dia memilih untuk pulang lebih awal karena besok ada kelas pagi. Tahun ini adalah tahun terakhirnya di universitas dan Jongin tahu dia tidak boleh membuang-buang waktunya di universitas lebih lama lagi. Ada banyak hal di luar sana yang belum dia jelajahi, dan memperpanjang waktu duduk terkurung di sebuah ruangan dikelilingi tembok bukanlah pilihan hidup bijak yang selama ini dia bayangkan._

" _Jongin!" Langkah kakinya otomatis terhenti saat mendengar namanya dipanggil._

" _Hai." Ucap Jongin ramah. "Hai Oh Sehun, ada apa?"_

" _Kau mengenalku?!" Nada suara Sehun terdengar terkejut._

" _Tentu saja aku mengenalmu, kau vokalis band terkenal bagaimana bisa aku tidak mengenalmu."_

" _Maksudku bukan seperti itu."_

" _Apa maksudmu?" Jongin menatap Sehun bingung._

" _Maksudku—apa di masa lalu kita pernah bertemu? Apa kau tidak ingat jika kita pernah berteman?"_

 _Jongin menggigit pelan bibir bawahnya, terdiam membongkar kembali ingatannya dan Jongin tidak memiliki ingatan apapun tentang Sehun, tidak sepotong kecilpun. "Maaf, saya rasa saya tidak pernah memiliki teman kecil yang seperti Anda." Ucap Jongin kali ini dia menjawab dengan bahasa formal._

" _Baiklah kalau begitu, mungkin aku salah mengenali orang. Maafkan aku."_

" _Ya." Jongin membalas singkat._

" _Kau pulang seorang diri? Jangan menjawab dengan bahasa formal, kita seumuran."_

" _Aku datang dengan sepupuku, dia masih sibuk jadi aku pulang sendiri karena besok aku ada kelas pagi. Ah taksiku sudah tiba, senang berbicara denganmu Sehun." Ucap Jongin membungkukkan badannya kemudian berlari menuju taksi pesanannya yang sudah tiba. Sehun menatap punggung Jongin, ia yakin ia tidak salah orang._

 **R**

 **E**

 **W**

 **I**

 **N**

 **D**

"Bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Aku belum mendengar keseluruhan lagunya."

"Baiklah, aku tunggu di sini."

"Tentu." Jongin melirik sekilas ke arah Sehun yang mendudukan dirinya di atas sofa hitam di ruang studio mereka. Memasang _headphone_ , mendengar alunan musik dan dengan cepat Jongin seolah dibawa ke dunia lain.

Pintu ruang studio terbuka dua orang masuk dengan senyuman lebar menghiasi wajah tampan masing-masing. "Jongin sedang mendengarkan lagunya." Ucap Sehun sementara tangan kanannya meraih majalah Rolling Stone edisi dua bulan yang lalu, bukan karena malas kenapa majalah dua bulan yang lalu masih ada di atas meja kopi hanya saja Chanyeol biasa membaca majalah edisi terbaru dan menghilangkannya. Majalah yang selamat berarti berada di tangan Kyungsoo sebelum Chanyeol memiliki kesempatan untuk mengambilnya.

"Bagaimana menurutmu reaksi Jongin?" Chanyeol langsung bertanya setelah menyelipkan tubuhnya di antara Sehun dan pot tanaman palem mini.

"Astaga _Hyung_ geser sedikit tubuhmu itu tidak kecil…," gerutu Sehun, Chanyeol hanya tersenyum tanpa sedikitpun ada niatan untuk menggeser tubuh bongsornya.

"Bagaimana menurutmu reaksi Jongin?" Ulang Chanyeol.

"Mana kutahu dia belum mengatakan apapun."

"Aku yakin reaksi Jongin pasti positif, ya meski dia kurang puas, Jongin pasti mengatakannya dengan sopan tidak seperti….," Kyungsoo sengaja menggantung kalimatnya namun dia menatap tajam kepada Sehun.

"Aku tahu maksudmu _Hyung_." Ucap Sehun sambil memutar kedua bola matanya malas, Kyungsoo tertawa pelan dan Chanyeol tertawa terbahak sambil memukul-mukul punggung Sehun. "Hentikan _Hyung_ , astaga kau suka sekali memukulku." Sehun kembali menggerutu.

Merasa cukup Jongin melepas _Headphone_ nya memutar kursi yang dia duduki dan menatap ketiga sahabatnya. "Aku suka dengan musik dan liriknya, kerja bagus." Jongin tersenyum tulus diakhir kalimat.

"Yes!" Chanyeol memekik keras sedangkan Kyungsoo hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dengan malas, sudah terbiasa dengan sikap konyol Chanyeol.

"Berarti kita tinggal menunggu reaksi Baekhyun." Bisik Kyungsoo. Raut wajah Sehun seketika berubah ketika nama Baekhyun disebut.

Kyungsoo membaca keadaan dengan cepat. "Ada masalah lagi antara kau dan Baekhyun?" Sehun hanya mengendikan bahu. "Kuharap hubungan kalian tidak mempengaruhi band kita."

"Aku janji _Hyung_." Sehun memberikan janjinya entah yang keberapa kali.

 **BRAK!** Pintu studio dibuka dengan kasar, semua orang terlonjak kaget. Baekhyun masuk dengan raut wajah kesal seperti biasa. "Maaf aku terlambat, Ziyu rewel." Ucap Baekhyun. "Kau kenapa datang lebih dulu? Meninggalkan aku?" Baekhyun menunjuk wajah Sehun dengan penuh amarah.

"Aku sudah memberitahumu kan ada yang harus aku tunjukkan pada Jongin."

"Apa tidak bisa menunggu?!" Pekik Baekhyun. Jongin melihat Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo yang berusaha untuk tetap diam dan menjadi penonton tanpa terlibat dalam pertengkaran.

"Maaf, aku rasa kalian butuh privasi." Ucap Jongin sambil berdiri dari kursinya dan melangkah keluar dari studio. Diikuti Kyungsoo sementara Chanyeol memutuskan untuk tinggal dia hanya tidak ingin sesuatu yang buruk terjadi di antara Sehun dan Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo mengejar langkah kaki Jongin menuju tempat parkir gedung _SMnet_. "Jongin!"

"Ya?"

"Kau pulang?"

"Ya. Kurasa mereka tidak akan berhenti bertengkar dalam waktu dekat, lebih baik aku meneruskan pekerjaanku di rumah."

"Hmmm, baiklah jangan terlalu dipikirkan. Maksudku—Sehun dan Baekhyun memang selalu bertengkar."

"Ya." Balas Jongin kemudian tersenyum canggung.

"Jongin sebenarnya ada sesuatu yang mengganjal pikiranku."

"Apa _Hyung_ katakan saja."

"Itu—hmmmm…, apa kau menyukai Sehun?"

"Apa?!" Terperanjat. "Tidak, tidak." Ucap Jongin sambil menggeleng cepat. "Tidak, aku menyayangi Sehun seperti seorang saudara dan melihatnya bertengkar setiap hari dengan Baek hyung, membuatku merasa tidak enak."

"Aku juga." Kyungsoo menghembuskan napas kasar. "Seandainya aku tahu caranya mendamaikan mereka berdua, maksudku di antara mereka ada Ziyu. Mereka memiliki anak dan kenapa mereka tidak bisa bersikap dewasa sedikit saja setidaknya demi Ziyu."

"Hati-hati di jalan Jongin, hubungi aku jika sudah sampai di rumah. Di dalam ada Chanyeol setidaknya Sehun dan Baekhyun tidak akan sampai bertengkar secara fatal, jadi kau bisa mengurangi sedikit kecemasanmu."

"Hmmm…., baiklah. Aku pergi dulu _Hyung_ selamat sore."

"Selamat sore Jongin." Jongin tersenyum sebelum membuka pintu kemudi _Maserati_ nya.

Mengusir kesepian sepanjang perjalanan pulang, Jongin memilih untuk mendengarkan musik. Meski ia tak benar-benar menyimak lagu apa yang kini tengah mengalun. Menganggap Sehun sebagai seorang saudara adalah sebuah kebohongan besar karena pada kenyataannya tidak seperti itu. Jongin memiliki perasaan lebih terhadap sahabat masa kecilnya itu. Namun, sayang takdir tak berpihak kepadanya. Sehun bersama dengan Baekhyun mereka memiliki putra, mereka menikah, dan Jongin tidak akan pernah memiliki kesempatan untuk bersama Sehun.

Jongin memiliki tempat tinggal nyaman di pinggiran pusat kota Seoul. Kawasan tenang dengan halaman luas, baik bentuk bangunan dan kawasan tempat tinggalnya adalah sesuatu yang ia idamkan sejak belia. Turun dari mobil untuk mengetik kode masuk, menunggu hingga pagar besi bercat putih yang menjulang di hadapannya berderit halus dan menjauh satu sama lain. Menciptakan ruangan yang cukup untuk mobil mewahnya masuk.

Berlari-lari kecil untuk memasuki mobilnya kembali, mesin mobil yang sengaja tak dimatikan mempercepat proses memasukan mobil ke halaman rumah. Pagar otomatis tertutup dan terkunci kembali setelah mobil masuk. Tanpa menunda, Jongin langsung memasukan mobilnya ke dalam garasi. Berjalan perlahan tanpa tergesa dari garasi menuju beranda rumah, menikmati musim gugur dan pohon Momiji dengan daun berwarna kuning cerah. Pintu utama rumah dilengkapi kode pengaman seperti pagar. Dengan malas Jongin mengetik kode pengaman pintu, kunci terbuka, mendorong daun pintu ke dalam. Kesunyian menyapanya, terkadang Jongin berpikir berkeluarga, saat dia kembali dari tur yang melelahkan ada seseorang yang menunggunya perasaan seperti itu tidak dia pungkiri seringkali datang.

Melepas dan menggantung syal serta mantel musim gugur berwarna abu-abu miliknya, kemudian dilanjutkan dengan melepas sepasang Nike hitam dan menggantinya dengan sandal rumah. Selanjutnya Jongin melangkah memasuki rumah, suara derap langkah kakinya terdengar nyaring di ruangan yang benar-benar sunyi. Tempat pertama yang akan ia kunjungi tentu saja adalah dapur. Mengambil sebungkus roti cokelat dan sekaleng jus jeruk membawanya menuju studio pribadi.

Ruangan studio milik Jongin didominasi dengan warna cokelat terang beberapa pot tanaman untuk mempercantik ruangan, dan jangan lupakan rak yang terisi penuh dengan berbagai macam action figure, dua boneka beruang besar berwarna cokelat dan putih Jongin letakkan di sudut ruangan. Menarik kuris, mendudukinya, menyalakan komputer, membuka bungkus roti cokelat. Memasang _Headphone_ , menahan ujung roti cokelat di antara gigi atas dan gigi bawahnya, sekarang Jongin siap untuk menyelesaikan lagunya yang bahkan belum mencapai lima puluh persen.

" _Hari ini harus selesai!"_ Jongin berteriak di dalam hati karena mulutnya sibuk dengan roti cokelat. Seorang Kim Jongin telah bertekad dan dia akan menyelesaikan tekadnya, karena itulah yang selalu ia lakukan selama ini.

Melakukan sesuatu yang disukai tidak akan membuat seseorang merasa lelah bahkan membuat seseorang sampai lupa waktu. Jongin tersenyum puas, lagunya sudah selesai. Ia lepas _headphone_ mendorong kursi yang ia duduki ke belakang, menggeliat, merenggangkan seluruh otot tubuhnya yang terasa kaku. Tangan kirinya meraih kaleng jus dan tak lama suara erangan kesal keluar dari bibir Jongin. Jus di dalam kaleng sudah menghilang, menggeram pelan Jongin memutuskan untuk mengambil jus lain di dapur.

"Sehun?!" Terkejut dengan kedatangan Sehun. Sahabatnya itu sudah duduk di belakang meja makan. Memang bukan hal yang aneh jika Sehun tiba-tiba datang, bahkan Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo sekalipun. Mereka bertiga tahu kode masuk rumah Jongin. Namun, Sehunlah yang paling sering datang.

"Hai Jongin." Sehun menyapa ramah dibarengi senyuman tipis.

Jongin melempar kaleng jus kosongnya ke tempat sampah, menatap Sehun. "Sejak kapan kau di sini?"

Sehun tersenyum. "Mungkin—tiga jam yang lalu."

"Kenapa tidak memberitahuku?"

"Aku tidak ingin mengganggumu, lagipula aku sudah memakan persediaan camilanmu." Sehun tersenyum lebar. Jongin mengerang pelan melihat bungkus-bungkus kosong camilan favoritnya berserakan tak berdaya di atas meja makan.

Membuka pintu lemari pendingin kali ini memilih soda, Jongin lantas mendudukan dirinya di hadapan Sehun. Menarik segel kaleng. "Baek hyung?" Sehun mengangguk pelan. "Apalagi?" Sehun tak langsung menjawab, Jongin cukup paham dan memutuskan untuk memberi waktu. Dua kali tegukan untuk air sodanya, sampai ia mendengar suara Sehun.

"Aku dan Baek hyung membuat keputusan untuk bercerai."

"Apa?!" Pekik Jongin, terkejut dengan ucapan Sehun namun sebagian dirinya yang lain merasa lega dengan keputusan Sehun. Jongin tidak tahu apa perasaan yang kini ia rasakan adalah sesuatu yang benar atau sesuatu yang salah. "Kenapa kau bisa memutuskan hal sebesar itu?"

Jongin membiarkan Sehun mengambil kaleng sodanya, meminum isinya dalam beberapa kali tenggakan. "Tidak ada cinta di antara kami, pernikahan itu terjadi akibat kesalahan. Tidak baik bagi Ziyu melihat orangtuanya bertengkar setiap hari. Karena itu bercerai adalah pilihan terbaik, orangtuaku dan orangtua Baek hyung juga setuju dengan keputusan ini."

"Baek hyung setuju?"

Sehun tersenyum. "Pasti akan ada pertengkaran, tapi aku sudah membuat keputusan bulat untuk berpisah."

"Bagaimana dengan band kita?"

"Aku tidak akan meninggalkan band, aku janji."

"Baek hyung?" Sehun mengendikan bahu. "Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo hyung?"

"Mereka mendukungku dan jika Baek hyung memutuskan untuk pergi dari band, kuharap itu tidak terjadi—maksudku jika kemungkinan terburuk seperti itu. Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo hyung mengatakan akan tetap mendukungku."

Jongin mengangguk pelan. "Aku juga akan mendukungmu."

"Terimakasih Jongin."

"Kau sahabatku."

"Ya, kita bersahabat." Sehun menggumam pelan. "Kau sudah makan malam?" Jongin menggeleng pelan. "Bagaimana jika kita makan di luar."

"Tidak. Itu bukan keputusan yang baik, maksudku di tengah rencana perceraianmu dan kita pergi bersama—itu tidak akan baik untuk dimuat di media massa."

Sehun tertawa pelan mendengar kalimat Jongin. "Baiklah, aku akan memasak makan malam untukmu, bagaimana?"

"Aku sudah mencoba masakanmu beberapa kali. Kemampuan memasakmu meningkat pesat, kurasa tidak masalah memakan masakanmu lagi malam ini."

Sehun tersenyum ia berdiri dari kursi yang diduduki dan berjalan menuju dapur. Membuka pintu lemari pendingin milik Jongin meneliti setiap bahan makanan yang ada di dalam. "Bagaimana dengan tumisan daging, buncis, wortel, dan kacang polong?"

"Kedengarannya cukup aman. Aku tunggu."

"Ya."

Jongin berpindah kursi agar dirinya bisa memperhatikan Sehun dengan lebih jelas. Mengenakan kaos cokelat muda berlengan pendek, Sehun sebenarnya selalu cocok mengenakan pakaian apapun. Jongin menahan bibir bawahnya di antara gigi atas dan gigi bawah. Dan tiba-tiba dia mulai memikirkan banyak hal, banyak hal yang sebagian besar tentang dirinya dan Sehun.

"Sudah siap." Sehun berucap dengan senyuman lebar menghiasi wajahnya. Ia menyajikan dua piring berisi tumisan daging beraroma harum. "Wine?"

"Kau akan menginap?" Sehun menggeleng pelan. "Tidak, kau akan mengemudi tidak ada alkohol."

"Ayolah Jongin."

"Tidak." Jongin beriskeras. "Kau akan mengemudi."

"Aku tidak akan minum banyak." Sehun masih membujuk.

"Tidak!" Jongin menjawab setengah berteriak."Maaf aku tidak bermaksud untuk berteriak." Sesal Jongin menyadari kesalahannya.

Sehun tertawa pelan. "Tidak masalah, jangan meminta maaf. Aku senang kau melarangku, bagaimana dengan air putih? Itu tidak apa-apa kan?"

"Tentu." Jongin tersenyum sambil menatap Sehun diakhir kalimat.

Keduanyapun makan dengan tenang, tidak ada percakapan hanya suara denting sendok garpu beradu dengan piring porselin yang sesekali terdengar memecah keheningan. "Jongin." Pada akhirnya Sehun mengeluarkan suara.

"Apa?"

"Aku berpikir seandainya Baek hyung keluar dari band setelah perceraian kami, aku memiliki beberapa kandidat yang bisa menggantikan Baek hyung."

"Sehun kau fokus saja pada urusanmu dengan Baek hyung, sisanya biar aku, Chanyeol, dan Kyungsoo hyung yang akan membereskannya."

"Hmmm." Menggumam pelan, Sehun memainkan potongan buncis di dalam piringnya. "Lebih dari lima puluh persen, aku yakin Baek hyung akan memilih pergi dari band jika kami bercerai."

"Aku akan mendukung keputusan yang terbaik." Ucap Jongin karena hanya itu yang bisa ia pikirkan sekarang tentang hubungan Baekhyun dan Sehun.

"Terimakasih, kau, Chanyeol hyung, dan Kyungsoo hyung adalah sahabat terbaik yang aku miliki."

Jongin tertawa pelan. "Kau juga sahabat terbaik yang aku miliki Oh Sehun."

"Chanyeol hyung dan Kyungsoo hyung sudah beberapa kali berganti kekasih, sedangkan kau sama sekali belum pernah menjalin cinta, atau kau menyembunyikan pasanganmu dari sahabat-sahabatmu?"

"Tidak!" Jongin memekik pelan. "Sungguh, aku tidak pernah menjalin hubungan istimewa dengan siapapun. Semua berita itu bohong."

"Ah benarkah?" Sehun bertanya dengan nada menggoda.

"Terserah jika kau tidak percaya."

"Hmmmm." Sehun bergumam pelan. "Bagaimana kau bisa bertahan sangat lama tanpa kekasih?"

"Memang manusia akan mati tanpa pasangan?" Jongin tertawa sinis. "Aku menikmati karirku, waktu luang aku bisa berlibur dengan keluargaku, membaca komik, menonton film, atau sekedar bermalasan dan tidur. Aku cukup sibuk."

"Apa kau tidak pernah berpikir tentang kekasih atau pasangan hidup?"

"Kau benar-benar ingin mendengar jawabanku?"

"Ya."

"Kau pasti akan tertawa."

"Katakan saja, aku sahabatmu."

"Tidak. Aku tidak pernah berpikir tentang kekasih dan pasangan hidup, aku bahkan tidak berpikir untuk menikah dan berkeluarga."

Keduanya bertatapan. "Aku mengerti." Sehun berucap pelan. "Itu pilihan hidupmu, apapun yang membuatmu bahagia aku akan mendukungmu."

Jongin tersenyum mendengar kalimat Sehun. " _Bagaimana aku bisa berpikir untuk mencintai orang lain jika hatiku sudah penuh dengan semua cinta untukmu Oh Sehun."_ Jongin berucap di dalam hati.

"Hai Jongin."

"Apa?"

"Apa lagumu sudah selesai?"

"Tinggal sedikit lagi."

"Kau harus menunjukkannya padaku."

"Tentu saja."

"Aku ingin menjadi orang pertama yang mendengar lagu yang kau ciptakan." Jongin tertawa cukup keras mendengar kalimat Sehun. "Aku serius Kim Jongin."

"Baiklah, baiklah, kau akan menjadi orang pertama yang mendengarnya. Besok akan aku siapkan."

"Terimakasih." Sehun tersenyum tulus menatap Jongin. Ponsel milik Sehun bergetar, Sehun langsung mengambil ponselnya dari atas meja makan. Sekilas Jongin melihat nama Baekhyun tertera di layar ponsel pintar milik Sehun.

Jongin memperhatikan perubahan pada raut wajah Sehun. Jongin berpura-pura untuk mengabaikan semua yang terjadi ia memilih untuk memakan sisa makan malam hasil masakan Sehun. "Jongin aku harus pulang sekarang, terimakasih sudah mengijinkan aku mengganggu waktumu."

"Tidak masalah Sehun." Sehun berdiri dari kursinya kemudian mulai mengambil piring kotor sebelum Jongin menghentikannya. "Biar aku yang mencuci semua piring kotor dan membersihkan meja." Jongin berdiri kemudian berjalan di sisi kanan Sehun, mengantar Sehun hingga pintu.

Di halaman di dekat mobil sedan hitam yang Sehun bawa, tiba-tiba Sehun menghentikan langkah kakinya. Memutar tubuhnya dan menatap Jongin. "Kau sahabat terbaikku."

"Kau juga." Jongin mencoba mengabaikan tatapan aneh yang Sehun berikan.

"Terimakasih kau sudah menjadi sahabatku Jongin, mengejar mimpi kita bersama-sama, dan tidak menyerah saat aku menyerah."

"Sehun…,"

"Aku belum selesai." Potong Sehun. "Biar aku lanjutkan. Aku berharap dan terus berharap kita akan selalu bertemu."

"Kita selalu bertemu Sehun, kenapa kau terdengar aneh?"

Sehun hanya tersenyum tipis. "Aku ingin kita menjadi sahabat selamanya, di kehidupan ini, di kehidupan lain, dan jika kita mungkin terlahir kembali, aku ingin kita bertemu. Selalu bersama." Jongin tersenyum karena ia tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa.

"Ah!" Jongin tersentak ketika Sehun menarik tubuhnya dalam sebuah pelukan hangat nan lembut.

"Selamat tinggal Jongin."

"Ya."

Sehun melepaskan pelukannya membuka pintu mobil, kemudian masuk. Ketika mesin mobil dinyalakan Jongin bergegas berlari menuju pagar untuk mengetik kode pengaman. Mobil Sehun dalam kecepatan rendah melewati pagar, Jongin memutar tubuhnya menatap bagian belakang mobil Sehun. Dan ada sesuatu yang ia rasakan, di dalam hatinya. Perasaan seperti sesuatu yang sangat penting direnggut dari hidupmu. "Sampai jumpa Sehun."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jongin menggeliat pelan, tubuhnya terasa sangat kaku sekarang. Tidur dengan posisi tertelungkup di atas kursi adalah pilihan buruk untuk beristirahat. Setidaknya ia menyelesaikan lagunya tepat waktu dan hari ini ia akan menunjukkannya kepada Sehun. Komputer belum dimatikan, Jongin meraih ponselnya di atas meja kopi, mengabaikan laporan panggilan dan pesan masuk hal pertama yang akan ia lakukan adalah memindahkan file lagu ke dalam ponselnya.

"Sudah!" Jongin memekik girang. Ia lantas membuka pesan yang membanjiri ponselnya.

 **Kyungsoo**

 **10.00 PM**

 _Jongin, Sehun kecelakaan_

 **Kyungsoo**

 **02.00 AM**

 _Jongin, Sehun kritis_

 **Kyungsoo**

 **04.00 AM**

 _Jongin, Sehun…, Sehun pergi_

 **Chanyeol**

 **04.10 AM**

 _Jongin, Sehun pergi_

 **Chanyeol**

 **04.12**

 _Sehun kita, dia pergi Jongin dia meninggalkan kita. Jongin_

 **Kyungsoo**

 **08.00 AM**

 _Jongin datanglah ke rumah Sehun aku tahu ini berat tapi datanglah_

 **Chanyeol**

 **08.15 AM**

 _Aku mohon datanglah pukul sebelas siang Sehun akan dimakamkan_

"Kenapa kau pergi?!" Jongin berteriak sekuat tenaga, kemudian menjatuhkan ponsel di dalam genggamannya. Satu-satunya hal yang Jongin bisa pikirkan sekarang adalah pergi ke kamar mandi dan mengurung diri di sana entah sampai kapan.

Jongin keluar dari kamar mandi, merasa seperti mayat hidup. Membuka lemari pakaian mengeluarkan jas hitam mahal yang rencananya akan dia pakai untuk menghadiri acara penghargaan musik, bukan acara pemakaman sahabatnya. Jongin berdiri di depan cermin, membiarkan rambutnya berantakan dan poni panjangnya menutupi sebagian matanya. Mengenakan kacamata hitam untuk menutupi kedua mata bengkaknya. Ia menangis kencang di kamar mandi tadi, dadanya benar-benar sesak. Dan ia tidak tahu apa masih sanggup berdiri di acara pemakaman nanti.

Jongin memilih pergi dengan sopir pribadinya ia tidak yakin bisa mengemudi sementara kedua matanya selalu digenangi air mata. Langit berwarna kelabu diselingi rintik hujan, musim gugur yang biasanya penuh dengan warna sekarang terlihat muram. Tangan kanan kiri Jongin bergerak perlahan, menyentuh pergelangan tangan kirinya, merasakan gelang perak yang melingkar di sana. Gelak pemberian Sehun hadiah untuk ulangtahun ke lima belas tahunnya. Jauh sebelum mereka menjadi terkenal seperti sekarang.

Mobil berhenti tepat di depan kediaman rumah keluarga Oh, rumah milik Sehun yang ia tinggali bersama Baekhyun dan putra mereka. Jongin melangkah turun, Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo langsung menyambut kedatangannya dengan sebuah pelukan erat. Jongin mengedarkan pandangannya dari balik kacamata hitam. "Baekhyun, Ziyu?"

"Baekhyun berada di kantor polisi dimintai keterangan."

"Untuk apa?"

"Polisi menduga jika kecelakaan terjadi karena Sehun dan Baekhyun bertengkar, dari catatan terakhir panggilan masuk di ponsel Sehun. Sehun kehilangan fokus. Mobilnya menghantam pembatas jembatan dan terjun ke sungai."

Kening Jongin berkerut, ia tak ingin membayangkan kejadian mengerikan yang merenggut nyawa Sehun. "Ziyu?" Jongin mengulang pertanyaannya.

"Bersama orangtua Baekhyun. Ziyu terlalu kecil untuk mengerti apa yang terjadi." Jongin mengangguk pelan. "Ayo, hanya kau yang belum mengucapkan perpisahanmu pada Sehun. Ruang persemayaman akan dikosongkan khusus untukmu." Chanyeol menjelaskan semuanya.

"Ya." Jongin menjawab singkat. Selanjutnya ia mulai melangkahkan kedua kakinya yang terasa berat, berjalan di antara Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol.

"Kami akan menunggumu di luar." Bisik Chanyeol pada telinga kanan Jongin. Jongin hanya mengangguk lemah sementara kedua matanya menatap peti mati Sehun dengan perasaan yang seolah lumpuh.

Perlahan Jongin melangkah mendekat. Ia tersenyum melihat wajah Sehun yang terlihat damai dia tak mendapati luka apapun pada wajah Sehun mendengar deskripsi mengerikan tentang kecelakaan itu Jongin sudah berpikir banyak hal tentang Sehun. Dan untunglah semua tidak seperti yang ia pikirkan tentang kondisi tubuh Sehun.

"Hai Sehun, apa sangat menyenangkan tidur sekarang? Apa kau benar-benar tidak akan bangun? Bagaimana dengan Kyungsoo hyung, Chanyeol hyung, Ziyu, dan Baekhyun hyung?" Jongin menjeda kalimatnya. "Bagaimana denganku Sehun? Baiklah, kau tidak akan menjawabku, jadi—aku membawa lagu yang harusnya kau orang pertama yang mendengarnya. Ya, kurasa kau akan tetap menjadi yang pertama."

Jongin mengeluarkan ponselnya. "Hmmm…, kurasa kau akan tertawa mendengar lagu ini karena terlalu melankolis. Tapi sejauh ini, ini adalah lagu yang paling aku sukai. Dengarkan sampai akhir Sehun aku mohon, meski kau bosan aku mohon bertahanlah tidak sampai lima menit. Kau tahu aku hampir meninggalkan ponselku, tapi aku sudah berjanji padamu."

Dengan tangan kanan yang sedikit bergetar Jongin meletakkan ponselnya di atas dada Sehun yang tertutup jas hitam. Musik terdengar dalam volume rendah dari _speaker_ ponsel milik Jongin. "Suara Kyungsoo hyung sangat indah, aku menyukainya, kau juga pastinya, dia vokalis band kita."

 _Baby don't cry tonight after the darkness passes_

 _Baby don't cry tonight it'll become as if it never happened_

 _You're not the one to disappear into foam, something you never should've known_

 _So baby don't cry cry my love will protect you_

 _The early sunlight comes down_

 _A blinding force that reminds me of you comes down_

 _At last my eyes that lost their way cry cry cry_

Jongin jatuh berlutut di depan peti mati Sehun ketika lagu berakhir dan musik terhenti. Ruangan yang sengaja dikosongkan untuk memberi waktu bagi Jongin mengucapkan perpisahan, menciptakan kesepian yang mencekik.

"Maaf aku tidak bisa menyelamatkanmu Sehun, maafkan aku. Seandainya aku bisa melakukannya, seandainya aku bisa menyelamatkanmu, seandainya aku bisa menghentikan pertemuanmu dengan Baekhyun, kau pasti masih ada di sini, bersamaku, bersama kami, Sehun. Seandainya aku bisa melakukannya."

"Kau sangat mencintainya."

Jongin memutar tubuhnya cepat mendengar suara asing yang mengejutkannya. "Ka—kau siapa?" Terbata bertanya sementara laki-laki tampan yang tiba-tiba muncul itu hanya tersenyum. "Siapa?" Mengulang pertanyaan setelah mengumpulkan sisa keberanian.

"Aku—sesuatu yang kau inginkan."

"Aku inginkan?"

"Ya, sesuatu yang kau inginkan untuk mengubah semuanya. Tapi tidak ada yang gratis. Kau harus memberiku bayaran sebagai gantinya."

"Bayaran, apa? Seperti apa?"

"Kau bersedia memberikannya?"

"Jika itu bisa mengubah semua hal buruk ini."

Laki-laki tampan itu tersenyum berjalan mendekati Jongin, telunjuk tangan kanannya terangkat. Menyentuh ujung dagu Jongin. kulit dari tangan itu terasa dingin membuat Jongin tersentak. "Aku meminta cintamu."

"Cintaku?" Kening Jongin berkerut, ia abaikan degupan liar jantungnya.

"Ya, aku meminta cintamu ah—aku juga meminta ingatanmu. Cinta, dan ingatanmu kepada seseorang yang ingin kau selamatkan. Apa kau bersedia?"

"Ya, aku bersedia."

Si laki-laki tampan tersenyum ia menggenggam singkat pergelangan tangan kiri Jongin. Jongin menunduk melihat gelang dari untaian batuan berwarna hitam, di bawah gelang perak pemberian Sehun. "Jika kau merasa sudah cukup, lepaskan gelang hitam itu dari tanganmu." Jongin hanya membisu kepalanya tidak bisa berpikir dengan jernih, semuanya terlalu membingungkan, terlalu mustahil. Seolah mengerti si laki-laki tampan tersenyum lebar. "Jadi kau siap? Bagaimana jika putar ulang semuanya, buatlah cerita yang berbeda."

 **TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

**REWIND**

 **An EXO Fanfiction**

 **Pairing: HunKai, Sehun and Kai, ukeKai**

 **Cast: Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin/Kai, Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, DO Kyungsoo, Kim Jongdae, and others**

 **Warning: BL/YAOI, Typo**

 **Rating: T-M**

 **Halo ini chapter dua selamat membaca, semoga terhibur, maaf atas segala kesalahan. Happy reading all…..**

 **Previous**

"Ya, aku meminta cintamu ah—aku juga meminta ingatanmu. Cinta, dan ingatanmu kepada seseorang yang ingin kau selamatkan. Apa kau bersedia?"

"Ya, aku bersedia."

Si laki-laki tampan tersenyum ia menggenggam singkat pergelangan tangan kiri Jongin. Jongin menunduk melihat gelang dari untaian batuan berwarna hitam, di bawah gelang perak pemberian Sehun. "Jika kau merasa sudah cukup, lepaskan gelang hitam itu dari tanganmu." Jongin hanya membisu kepalanya tidak bisa berpikir dengan jernih, semuanya terlalu membingungkan, terlalu mustahil. Seolah mengerti si laki-laki tampan tersenyum lebar. "Jadi kau siap? Bagaimana jika putar ulang semuanya, buatlah cerita yang berbeda."

 **BAB DUA**

Jongin membuka kedua matanya, menatap kesekeliling merasa ada sesuatu yang janggal. Pemakaman Sehun, seharusnya itulah yang ia lakukan sekarang tempatnya berada sekarang, bukan berbaring di atas tempat tidur. Langit-langit, cat dinding, tirai, rak buku, poster-poster yang nyaris memenuhi dinding kamar. "Astaga!" Pekik Jongin akhirnya ia mengingats sesuatu, ia bangun dan terduduk. Menyambar kalender duduk di atas meja belajar. "Juli 2008."

 **BRAK!** Jongin melempar kalender di tangannya kemudian berlari keluar kamar menarik daun pintu ke dalam. Jongin terperanjat. "Astaga!" Teriaknya sebelum berlari menuruni satu persatu anak tangga dengan gaduh.

"Jongin jangan berlari menuruni tangga!"

"Ibu!" Jongin kembali berteriak.

"Apa kau tidak bisa bersikap lebih sopan kepada ibumu?"

"Ahhh maaf…, Ibu sekarang hari apa? Tanggal berapa? Bulan apa? Berapa usiaku?"

Donna memutar tubuhnya menatap Jongin dengan tatapan bingung. "Sayang apa kau demam?"

"Tidak." Jongin menggeleng cepat.

"Usiamu empat belas tahun dan sekarang sedang libur musim panas." Jongin hanya mengerjap-ngerjapkan kedua matanya dengan bingung, kepalanya terasa ringan sekarang.

"Apa kau sudah mencuci muka dan menggosok gigi? Apa kau sudah merapikan tempat tidurmu? Kim Jongin?"

"Belum—Ibu." Bisik Jongin.

"Kembali ke kamar, cuci mukamu, gosok gigi, rapikan tempat tidur, jangan lupa matikan pendingin udara, dan buka jendela kamar. Lalu turun kembali untuk sarapan, Ibu pikir lebih baik kau mandi." Jongin masih menatap sang ibu dengan takjub, seolah ibunya adalah salah satu tokoh di dalam buku dongeng.

"Mommy! Kookie bangun!" Teriakkan nyaring dari dalam kamar membuat perhatian Donna teralihkan.

"Adik-adikmu sudah bangun, Jongin lakukan apa yang Ibu perintahkan."

"Ibu." Panggil Jongin.

"Apa Sayang?"

"Hari ini kita akan kedatangan tetangga baru kan?"

Kening Donna berkerut. "Iya, cucu Nenek Oh akan datang dan tinggal di sini. Tapi Ibu rasa Ibu belum mengatakan apapun soal itu padamu, darimana kau tahu?"

"Hanya menebak saja!" Pekik Jongin sebelum berlari menaiki anak tangga.

"Mommy Kookie!"

"Iya Sayang sebentar!"

Jongin mandi dengan cepat kemudian membuka lemari pakaian lebar-lebar, mengambil kaos putih longgar dan jins sepanjang lutut dengan robekan pada bagian paha kanan. Merasa cukup dengan penampilannya Jongin beralih pada tugas lain yang harus dia kerjakan atau ibunya akan mengomel sepanjang hari. Mematikan pendingin udara, membuka jendela kamar, dan terakhir merapikan tempat tidur. "Selesai!" Pekik Jongin kemudian berlari meninggalkan kamarnya.

"Selamat pagi." Jongin menyapa dengan ramah.

Donna tersenyum melihat putra sulungnya kembali dengan bau harum sabun yang menguar dan pakaian bersih juga rapi. "Sebentar lagi sarapan siap, Jongin bantu Taehyung mencuci tangannya."

"Dimana Dara noona?"

"Mandi, sebentar lagi Dara akan datang."

"Hmmm." Jongin menggumam kemudian perhatiannya beralih pada adik pertamanya yang berusia tujuh tahun Kim Taehyung. Seperti biasa Taehyung menggoda adik keduanya Jungkook membuat Jungkook kesal kemudian menarik rambut tebal Taehyung.

"Kookie!" Protes Taehyung, menahan tawa Jongin menarik jari-jari gemuk Jungkook dari rambut Taehyung. Kemudian mengangkat tubuh Taehyung dan mendudukan Taehyung di atas konter dapur.

"Taehyung ayo cuci tangan." Taehyung tidak menjawab dia langsung membuka kran air dan mulai bermain dengan air. Jongin hanya tersenyum, Jongin tidak kehilangan ingatannya saat dewasa. Dan kembali ke masa lalu seperti sekarang membuatnya lebih mengerti akan banyak hal. Dulu dia akan marah jika Taehyung berbuat onar, namun di masa depan siapa yang menduga jika Taehyung yang menyebalkan dan selalu konyol akan berubah menjadi seorang aktor terkenal. "Taehyung keringkan tanganmu atau Ibu akan memberikanmu sayuran."

Raut wajah Taehyung seketika berubah, menoleh menatap Jongin dengan ekspresi ketakutan. Jongin nyaris tertawa terpingkal, eskpresi wajah Taehyung benar-benar lucu. "Keringkan tanganku _Hyung_." Pinta Taehyung sambil menengadahkan kedua tangannya.

Jongin menarik beberapa lembar tisu dari tempat tisu kemudian mulai mengeringkan kedua tangan Taehyung setelah selesai ia kembali mengangkat tubuh Taehyung dan mendudukannya di atas kursi makan. "Kookie." Sekarang giliran si bungsu yang mengangkat kedua tangan mungilnya mengisyaratkan Jongin agar menggendongnya.

"Hap!" Pekik Jongin sambil mengangkat tubuh Jungkook membuat adik bungsunya tertawa keras. Jongin membantu Jungkook mencuci tangan, mengeringkan kedua tangan Jungkook dan terakhir mengangkat tubuh Jungkook mendudukannya kembali ke atas kursi makan.

Donna menyiapkan sarapan sederhana hanya sereal dan segelas jus, kemudian Dara ikut bergabung dengan rambut yang masih nampak basah. "Keringkan rambutmu dengan benar Dara."

"Iya Ibu."

"Sudah ya, Ibu harus ke kantor sekarang."

"Iya Ibu."

"Dara, Jongin, jaga Taehyung dan Jungkook, selama liburan musim panas pengasuh mereka Ibu liburkan."

"Siap Ibu!" Pekik Jongin dan Dara bersamaan.

Donna mengecup kening keempat anak-anaknya kemudian menyambar tas tangan di atas konter dapur, kunci mobil di dalam mangkuk plastik, berlari-lari kecil menuju pintu keluar, menyambar jaket hijau muda. "Anak-anak Ibu berangkat!"

"Iya Ibu!" Jawab semua yang ada di meja makan kecuali Jungkook yang memilih sereal dibanding ibunya.

" _Noona_ biar aku yang menemani Taehyung dan Jungkook main di halaman rumah."

"Ah?! Benarkah?! Biasanya kau memilih membersihkan rumah dibanding mengasuh duo pembuat onar."

"Aku berubah sekarang." Jongin tertawa canggung diakhir kalimat. "Besok mungkin aku akan memilih membersihkan rumah, sekarang aku ingin dekat dengan adik-adikku."

"Terserahlah." Dara membalas dengan nada malas.

"Nanti aku bantu _Noona_ jika ingin berkencan."

"Astaga Jongin!" Dara memekik dramatis. "Aku tidak memiliki pasangan untuk berkencan."

" _Hyung_ apa itu kencan?" Pertanyaan polos Taehyung membuat Dara dan Jongin bungkam.

"Tae habiskan serealnya saja ya." Bujuk Dara sementara Jongin menahan tawa.

"Kookie mau kencan!" Teriak Jungkook yang mungkin mengira kencan adalah sejenis permainan yang menyenangkan. Dara dan Jongin memilih untuk tidak menanggapi celoteh adik bungsu mereka. "Kookie kenyang."

"Tae juga kenyang."

"Biar aku yang membereskan meja makan, ajak Taehyung dan Jungkook main di luar."

"Tentu, nanti aku bantu membersihkan rumah _Noona_."

"Oke."

Jongin berdiri dari kursi makannya, menghabiskan sisa jus jeruk di dalam gelas. "Ayo Taehyung." Taehyung mengangguk kemudian melompat turun dari kuris tanpa bantuan, Jongin mengangkat tubuh Jungkook dan menurunkannya kedua tangan Jongin menggenggam tangan kanan dan tangan kiri Taehyung dan Jungkook.

" _Hyung_ hari ini aneh, biasanya Jongin hyung tidak mau menemani Tae dan Kookie main."

"Hmmmm…., benarkah seperti itu?"

"Ya." Taehyung mendongak menatap Jongin dengan kedua mata lucunya.

" _Hyung_ ingin main dengan kalian saja." Jongin menunjukkan cengiran lebarnya.

Taehyung dan Jungkook langsung berlarian setelah Jongin melepaskan genggaman tangan mereka. Taehyung menaiki ayunan sementara Jungkook duduk di atas rumput memperhatikan _Cammomile_ yang mulai berbunga. Kelopak-kelopak putih itu menarik perhatian Jungkook. Jongin duduk di atas rumput di belakang Jungkook, memperhatikan kedua adiknya dan memperhatikan hal lain, rumah tetangganya. Nyonya Azalea atau nenek Oh.

Tak lama van hitam berhenti di depan rumah nenek Oh, pintu van terbuka nenek Oh turun disusul dua orang pria dewasa mereka mulai mengeluarkan tas-tas besar dari dalam van. Seorang anak laki-laki berkulit pucat turun paling akhir, berjalan hingga hampir mencapai beranda rumah, berhenti, dan memandang kesekeliling. Jongin menenggak ludahnya kasar, ia ingat semua ini. Sehun, itu Oh Sehun. Sehun yang baru pindah dari Virginia, Amerika, ke Korea. Tak sengaja Sehun menoleh ke arahnya.

Dulu, Jongin mengacuhkan tatapan Sehun, sekarang dia kembali ntuk membuat perubahan karena itu iapun harus berubah. Maka Jongin mengangkat tangan kanannya dan tersenyum kepada Sehun. Sehun tersenyum tipis dan singkat sebelum melangkahkan kedua kakinya menaiki empat undakan beranda. Jongin memperhatikan nenek Oh membuka kunci pintu rumah kemudian Sehun menghilang masuk ke dalam rumah.

" _Hyung_ Kookie mau main ayunan."

"Ah!" Perhatian Jongin teralihkan pada adik bungsunya. "Ayo, tapi Kookie terlalu kecil untuk naik sendiri, Kookie naik dengan _Hyung_ ya?" Jungkook mengangguk antusias.

" _Hyung_ aneh!" Teriak Taehyung disela kegiatannya mengayun ayunan. "Jongin hyung selalu marah jika Jungkook merepotkan, sekarang Jongin hyung baik!"

"Ah benarkah?" Jongin merasa menyesal mendengar kalimat polos Taehyung. Kemudian ia angkat tubuh Jungkook dan memangku Jungkook di atas ayunan, Jongin menggerakan ayunannya pelan membuat Jungkook tertawa bahagia, Jungkook belum pernah naik ayunan karena itulah balita empat tahun itu sangat bahagia. "Saat ini…," Jongin menggumam mengingat masa lalu. Ia kembali menoleh ke rumah nenek Oh, tepatnya di lantai dua melihat balkon nenek Oh. Sehun berdiri di beranda memperhatikannya, tidak, Sehun memperhatikan interaksinya dengan kedua adiknya karena Sehun merindukan keluarganya sendiri. Jongin tahu itu, Sehun sudah menceritakan semuanya di masa depan. Masa yang seharusnya sedang dia alami sekarang. Dan apakah ia juga harus mengatakan jika di masa depan Sehun akan tewas dalam sebuah kecelakaan? Sepertinya tidak. Itu tidak perlu dikatakan.

Jongin tersenyum, tangan kanannya terangkat memberi isyarat kepada Sehun untuk turun dan mungkin ikut bermain jika dia bersedia. Jongin berharap Sehun bersedia sebab jika Sehun menolak ia akan bertemu dengan Baekhyun yang datang karena perintah ibunya untuk mengirim Pie apel. Perhatian Jongin teralihkan pada suara gaduh dari halaman nenek Oh. Baekhyun dan ibunya datang, wajah Baekhyun tidak banyak berubah dari Baekhyun di masa depan. Langkah-langkah kaki Baekhyun diiringi tatapan cemas Jongin. jika mereka bertemu sekarang, jika Sehun dan Baekhyun bertemu sekarang di masa depan mereka akan….,

 **BRAK!** Suara pintu terbanting, Jongin melihat Sehun berlari ke arahnya dengan cepat melompati pagar pemisah antara rumahnya dan rumah nenek Oh. Pagar berupa tanaman hidup. Semak beri merah yang tak berbuah di musim panas sekarang. "Sehun!" Pekik Jongin sambil berdiri dari ayunan dan menggendong Jungkook. Wajah Sehun terlihat bingung. "Ah!" Tersentak, Jongin menyadari kesalahannya. "Maaf, Ibu sudah bercerita tentangmu." Jongin tersenyum lebar.

Sehun tertawa pelan. "Hai, kau sudah mengenal namaku. Kau siapa?"

"Kim Jongin." Tangan kanan Jongin terulur Sehun menyambut uluran tangan itu. "Dia adikku Kim Jungkook." Jongin menunjuk Jungkook yang masih berada di gendongannya. "Dan dia…," Jongin menoleh untuk mencari Taehyung, Taehyung seperti biasa sedang bermain _peran_ dengan tiang penyangga ayunan. "Dia adik pertamaku Kim Taehyung."

"Halo Jungkook." Sehun berucap ramah mengacak rambut Jungkook membuat Jungkook tertawa keras.

"Biasanya dia tidak dekat dengan orang asing." Komentar Jongin.

"Ah benarkah? Dia terlihat ramah menyambutku." Sehun tersenyum lebar kepada Jongin.

"Mungkin karena kau menarik perhatiannya."

"Menarik perhatian?"

"Ya, kau tampan." Sehun terkejut, Jongin hanya mengerjap-ngerjapkan kedua matanya menyadari kebodohannya. "Maaf." Bisik Jongin.

"Tak masalah. Apa aku boleh bermain dengan Tae…,"

"Taehyung." Koreksi Jongin.

"Ya, adikmu Taehyung."

"Tentu, kau boleh bermain dengannya tapi jika kau lelah jangan memaksakan diri. Taehyung sangat aktif."

"Hmmm." Gumam Sehun sebelum berjalan mendekati Taehyung yang masih sibuk dengan dunianya sendiri.

Jongin kembali melihat ke arah rumah nenek Oh. Dia melihat Baekhyun menuruni undakan beranda nenek Oh, rupanya dia sudah selesai mengirimkan pie apel kepada nenek Oh. Baekhyun melihat ke arahnya dan terlihat tak tertarik kemudian berjalan pergi. "Tae main apa?" Perhatian Jongin teralihkan pada Sehun dan Taehyung.

"Dino!" Pekik Taehyung sambil menunjuk salah satu tiang ayunan. Sehun tertawa mendengar celoteh Taehyung. Jongin tanpa sadar ikut tersenyum sambil memperbaiki posisi Jungkook di atas pinggang kirinya.

" _Hyung_ tampan."

"Ah apa?!" Pekik Jongin menatap Jungkook sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri. " _Hyung_ tampan?"

Jungkook menggeleng cepat telunjuk kanan Jungkook menunjuk Sehun. " _Hyung_ tampan." Ulang si bungsu kemudian tersenyum menunjukkan gigi kelinci lucunya.

"Kookie!" Pekik Jongin gemas kemudian menciumi kedua pipi tembam Jungkook dan menggelitiki leher Jungkook. Sehun terlihat bahagia berinteraksi dengan Taehyung karena Sehun seharusnya memiliki adik seusia Taehyung.

" _Hyung_ main dengan Taehyung."

"Main apa?"

" _Hyung_ naga, Tae jadi kstaria, bagaimana?"

"Hmmm baiklah." Balas Sehun.

"Yes!" Taehyung berteriak kemudian berlari memasuki rumah. Sehun menatap punggung Taehyung dengan bingung.

"Kemana?" Tanya Sehun kepada Jongin.

"Mengambil pedang mainan." Balas Jongin kemudian Jungkook mulai menggeliat minta diturunkan. Jongin menuruti permintaan adiknya menurunkan Jungkook kemudian Jungkook berlari menghampiri pot-pot bunga dan memetik sekuntum bunga _Black eyed Suzan_ , bunga berwarna kuning cerah dengan bagian tengah berwarna hitam itu terlihat besar di telapak tangan mungil Jungkook.

"Ini." Ucap Jungkook sambil mengangkat bunga ditangannya kepada Sehun.

"Terimakasih!" Sehun terkejut namun ia tersenyum dan menerima bunga pemberian Jungkook.

"Hiyaaaaa!" Taehyung kembali dengan heboh sebuah pedang mainan plastik berwarna oranye sudah berada pada genggaman tangan kanannya. "Naga jelek terima ini!" Pekik Taehyung kemudian mulai menyerang Sehun. Sehun tertawa keras sesekali ia mengeluarkan suara geraman menanggapi permainan Taehyung. Taehyung tertwa dan menyerang kedua kaki Sehun tampaknya Sehun tak merasa sakit sama sekali dengan serangan Taehyung dan justru menikmati permainan mereka.

"Hap!"

" _Hyungggggg_!" Jongin duduk di atas rumput sementara Jungkook tiduran pada paha kiri Jongin, keduanya menikmati permainan konyol Taehyung dan Sehun. Taehyung berteriak karena Sehun tiba-tiba memeluk dan mengangkat tubuhnya.

Sehun berbaring di atas rumput, Taehyung menduduki dadanya dan tertawa keras. Kedua tangan Taehyung berada pada kedua pipi Sehun. Senyuman yang nampak sedih itu muncul pada wajah Sehun, perlahan ia menurunkan Taehyung dari dadanya kemudian berdiri. Menatap Jongin. "Terimakasih sudah mengijinkan aku bermain dengan adikmu, Jongin."

Jongin lantas berdiri menatap kedua mata sipit Sehun yang terlihat sembab. "Tentu." Balas Jongin singkat.

"Aku rasa aku harus pergi sekarang, sampai jumpa."

"Tunggu." Menahan lengan kiri Sehun. "Kau tidak perlu menyimpannya seorang diri."

Sehun tak menjawab namun Jongin melihat seulas senyuman tipis menghiasi wajah Sehun yang terbalut kulit seputih salju itu juga anggukan lemah. Sehun berlari kemudian melompati semak pembatas setelah Jongin melepaskan tangannya. "Ah!" Pekik Jongin ketika merasakan punggungnya dipukul oleh sesuatu, ia menoleh ke belakang dan melihat Taehyung tersenyum lebar kepadanya.

"Ayo main _Hyung_."

Jongin menggeleng cepat. "Waktunya kalian mandi dan tidur siang."

"Tidak!" Taehyung berteriak dramatis. Jongin hanya tersenyum kemudian mengangkat dan menggendong tubuh Taehyung sementara tangan kirinya menuntun Jungkook kembali ke dalam rumah. "Tae bukan anak kecil lagi, Tae tidak perlu tidur siang."

"Taruhan belum lima menit kepalamu menyentuh bantal kau pasti sudah terlelap." Balas Jongin, bibir Taehyung mengerucut lucu sebagai balasan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jongin membongkar rak bukunya, mencari sebuah buku kosong. Ia harus menulis jurnal hanya untuk mengetahui apa tujuannya sudah tercapai atau belum setiap harinya. Dan mungkin dengan jurnal itu ia bisa mengingat Sehun di masa depan. Ia menemukan buku kosong mungkin sisa semester kemarin. Berwarna biru dengan sampul klub sepak bola favoritnya. Ia langsung duduk di belakang meja belajar, dengan jendela kamar terbuka, angin sore musim panas yang terasa lembab dan cahaya matahari masih terlalu terang. Namun, Jongin tak terganggu dengan hal itu.

 _ **Kim Jongin 28 Juli 2008**_

 _Mungkin ini terdengar konyol, tapi ketika aku dewasa aku menjadi bagian dari salah satu band terkenal di Korea. Kemudian aku bersahabat baik dengan Oh Sehun, tapi Oh Sehun meninggal karena kecelakaan dan aku membuat permohonan. Aku kembali ke masa lalu untuk mencegah hal itu terjadi. Dan aku menulis jurnal ini agar aku tahu tujuanku ke tempat ini sudah tercapai atau belum, setiap langkah yang aku ambil sudah sesuai dengan tujuanku atau belum. Hari ini Sehun datang ke rumah nenek Oh, hari yang sama saat kami bertemu dulu, aku menyapanya, dia tersenyum padaku meski singkat. Dulu aku tidak pernah menyapa orang lain terlebih dahulu, aku terlalu takut entah takut karena apa. Dulu, aku tidak menyapa Sehun terlebih dahulu dan kehilangan kesempatan di masa depan dengannya. Sekarang aku akan berubah, aku datang untuk membuat perubahan jadi langkah pertama yang aku lakukan adalah menyapa Sehun. Dulu aku juga selalu menolak untuk menjaga Taehyung dan Jungkook, sekarang aku menjaga mereka dan aku menyukainya, mereka sangat lucu. Astaga! Dulu aku sangat bodoh._

 **TBC**

Terimakasih semuanya yang sudah membaca cerita ini, sudah follow atau favorite cerita ini. Terimakasih review kalian _**andiasli99, Guest, Sonyun, mega maryana, Kiki2231, Hunna94, Park Rinhyun Uchiha, Byun Nanda, LangitSenja, guest, cute, issbelarine, kaila, NishiMala, NishiMala, jonginyeol, Geas, Tikha Semuel RyeoLhyun, rofi mavpshawol, Athiyyah417, ismi ryesomnia, jongbae, selenaoh, exoldkspcybxcs1, firstkai94, Jongina88, Wendybiblu, GaemGyu92, ParkJitta, novisaputri09, tobanga garry, vivikim406, Oranyellow chan, Kim762, YooKihyun94, jjong86, Asmaul, jongiebottom, Kim Jongin Kai, Su Hoo, ulfah cuittybeams.**_ _Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya._


	3. Chapter 3

**REWIND**

 **An EXO Fanfiction**

 **Pairing: HunKai, Sehun and Kai, ukeKai**

 **Cast: Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin/Kai, Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, DO Kyungsoo, Kim Jongdae, and others**

 **Warning: BL/YAOI, Typo**

 **Rating: T-M**

 **Halo ini chapter tiga selamat membaca, semoga terhibur, maaf atas segala kesalahan. Happy reading all…..**

 **NB: Untuk yang tanya kenapa Jongin masih ingat meski dia sudah kembali ke masa lalu, padahal si laki-laki misterius minta ingatan dan cinta Jongin pada Sehun, jawabannya nanti setelah Jongin merasa semuanya sudah cukup dan gelangnya di lepas Jongin akan lupa semuanya. Maaf jika cerita saya tidak jelas, keterangannya juga tidak jelas, saya bukan penulis professional jadi sekali lagi saya minta maaf.**

 **BAB TIGA**

Pukul dua belas malam dan Jongin belum bisa memejamkan kedua matanya, rasa lelah belum terasa dan dia merasa tidak memikirkan apapun sesuatu yang membebaninya dan menghalanginya untuk tertidur. Kecuali satu hal tentang Sehun. Jongin memutuskan untuk mengunjungi balkon kamarnya daripada berbaring di atas tempat tidur tanpa melakukan apapun dan tak segera terlelap, punggungnya terasa cukup pegal sekarang.

Kedua telapak kaki telanjangnya terasa dingin ketika bersentuhan dengan keramik lantai kamar yang tak tertutup karpet. Menggigit pelan bibir bawahnya, Jongin melangkah cepat, menggenggam knop pintu lantas mendorong daun pintu ke luar. Angin malam menyambutnya, terasa sejuk di puncak musim panas. Perlahan melangkah menuju balkon, Jongin merasa keputusannya untuk mengunjungi balkon adalah sesuatu yang tepat. Bintang bertaburan di langit, cuaca cerah membuat semua bintang-bintang itu nampak jelas.

Berdiri dengan bertumpu pada pagar pembatas balkon, Jongin menghirup udara dalam-dalam. Dadanya seketika dipenuhi dengan kelegaan. Ia menunduk dan melihat gelang hitam yang melingkari salah satu pergelangan tangannya. Perjanjian itu benar-benar terjadi, itu semua bukan mimpi. "Huh?!" Jongin memekik pelan terkejut dengan seseorang yang mengendap-ngendap keluar dari rumah Nenek Azalea. Memakai jaket berhoodie hitam. "Sehun." Gumam Jongin. "Sehun!" Tanpa sadar Jongin berteriak kemudian berlari, melesat meninggalkan balkon kamarnya.

Menuruni anak tangga dengan berlarian Jongin berharap tak ada satupun anggota kelurganya yang terbangun, dan menginterogasinya. Tergesa menuju pintu, memakai alas kaki dan membuka pintu kasar. Jongin berusaha untuk berlari secepat mungkin sementara Sehun sudah tak terlihat lagi di halaman rumah Nenek Azalea atau nenek Oh. "Kemana dia?!" Jongin memekik frustasi. Ia lantas berlari meninggalkan halaman rumahnya.

Sehun berjalan cepat menuju halte bus, dia akan naik bus sampai ke stasiun kemudian pergi ke Seoul. Tempat dimana seharusnya dia berada, bersama keluarganya. "Sehun tunggu!" Sebuah panggilan menghentikan langkah kakinya. Seharusnya dia mengacuhkan panggilan itu dan terus berlalu, namun kedua kakinya rupanya berkhianat. Derap langkah kaki terdengar semakin jelas, kemudian tak lama anak laki-laki tetangganya. Kim Jongin. Berdiri di hadapannya dengan napas tersengal.

"Kau akan pergi?" Mencoba bertanya dengan sisa tenaganya, Jongin merasa bodoh. Tentu saja Sehun akan pergi, dengan ransel di punggungnya. Dia pasti berniat akan pergi.

"Ya." Sehun menjawab singkat.

"Apa kau sudah mendapat izin? Kenapa tak ada yang mengantarmu?"

"Bukan urusanmu." Sehun menjawab angkuh dan bersiap untuk melangkah pergi namun Jongin menghalangi jalannya. "Menyingkir."

"Tidak."

"Minggir!" Kali ini Sehun berteriak.

Jongin menggeleng cepat. "Tidak. Kau akan membuat nenekmu cemas."

"Bukan urusanmu." Tatapan tajam Sehun berikan namun Jongin sama sekali tak bergeming dari posisinya.

"Aku tau kau sedang berduka tapi jangan membuat nenekmu cemas."

"Jangan sok peduli."

"Aku peduli padamu." Sehun hanya melempar tatapan tidak percaya. Tangan kanan Jongin terulur untuk menyentuh lengan kiri Sehun. "Aku peduli padamu. Jika kau ingin pergi, biarkan aku ikut denganmu. Kau tidak akan kesepian dan aku bisa membantumu jika terjadi sesuatu di jalan, kau juga akan memiliki persediaan uang yang lebih banyak. Aku selalu menabung setiap hari."

Sehun tertawa pelan mendengar kalimat terakhir Jongin yang terdengar konyol. "Memabung setiap hari, benar-benar anak yang baik…," ucap Sehun dengan nada mengejek.

"Ejek saja aku, memang seperti itu kenyataannya."

"Kau rajin menabung untuk apa?" Sehun tiba-tiba tertarik dengan topik pembicaraan sederhana itu, tentang menabung. Melupakan dimana mereka berada sekarang, di persimpangan jalan, di tengah malam. Dua orang remaja berusia belasan tahun. Satu remaja berniat kabur dan seorang lagi berniat untuk menghalangi.

"Aku tidak tahu juga, aku hanya melakukannya karena terbiasa."

"Hmmm." Sehun menggumam pelan. "Apa kau pernah melakukan perjalanan jauh? Kau pernah ke Seoul seorang diri?"

"Tentu saja!" Pekik Jongin. Tentu saja, di masa depan dia terlalu sering melakukan perjalanan ke berbagai tempat dengan bandnya. Tapi—tidak pernah sendirian. "Kurasa…., tidak pernah." Koreksi Jongin.

"Apa kau berani pergi ke Seoul di tengah malam seperti sekarang, bersamaku? Hanya kita berdua?"

"Tentu saja aku berani." Jongin menatap kedua mata bulan sabit Sehun. _Bahkan aku pergi ke masa lalu hanya untukmu Oh Sehun._ "Tentu saja aku berani dan bersedia," ucap Jongin nyaris berbisik.

"Baiklah aku akan mengizinkanmu untuk ikut."

"Terimakasih Sehun."

"Tapi apa kau akan pergi dengan baju tidur seperti itu?"

"Ah!" Jongin tersentak ia menunduk seketika dan meneliti penampilannya. Celana training panjang dan kaos tipis, dia yakin rambutnya pasti sangat berantakan sekarang memikirkan semua itu membuat wajahnya memanas menahan malu. "Yaa…, kau benar. Akan lebih baik jika aku memakai pakaian yang lebih layak, membawa ransel, dan uang."

"Pulang dan lakukan persiapanmu dengan baik." perintah Sehun.

"Tentu." Sehun tersenyum lebar mendengar kalimat Jongin. "Denganmu."

Senyuman Sehun seketika luntur. "Kenapa? Apa kau takut pulang seorang diri?"

"Tidak. Kau harus ikut karena aku yakin kau akan pergi meninggalkan aku jika aku pulang."

"Aku tidak akan pergi. Aku bukan tipe pria pembohong, aku akan menunggumu di sini."

Jongin menggeleng cepat. "Tidak. Kau harus ikut. Masih ada waktu satu jam sampai bus tiba. Kau harus ikut. I-K-U-T." Tegas Jongin.

"Baiklah dasar cerewet!" Sehun berucap sebal sementara Jongin hanya tersenyum lebar. Jongin menggenggam pergelangan tangan kanan Sehun dan setengah menyeret Sehun agar berjalan bersamanya.

Jongin menoleh ke belakang, melihat Baekhyun dengan sepedanya, ransel sekolah berada di punggungnya. Dia mengikuti kelas tambahan hingga tengah malam itulah yang dulu Baekhyun ceritakan padanya. Tentang bagaimana dia menghalangi Sehun melarikan diri.

"Perhatikan jalan Jongin kau bisa tersandung." Ucapan Sehun membuyarkan lamunan Jongin.

"Maaf." Gumam Jongin.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan sekarang?"

"Tidak. Tidak ada. Aku tidak memikirkan apapun." Jongin menoleh ke kiri menatap sisi kanan wajah Sehun. Memperhatikan Sehun, empat belas tahun. Sehun belum memiliki garis wajah tegas dan jakun yang terlihat jelas.

"Kau yakin tidak memikirkan apapun sekarang?"

Jongin memilih bungkam. _"Apa aku sudah salah menghalangi pertemuanmu dengan Baekhyun? Apa Baekhyun adalah seseorang yang ditakdirkan untukmu? Tapi Baekhyun akan membuatmu menderita di masa depan, dan aku menginginkan masa depan yang lebih baik untukmu Sehun. Maafkan aku."_ Jongin mengatakan semuanya di dalam hati, sebuah pengakuan yang mustahil dapat Sehun dengar.

Pemandangan pertama yang keduanya lihat sesampainya di rumah keluarga Kim adalah, pintu utama yang terbuka lebar. "Astaga…," gumam Jongin putus asa.

"Kau meninggalkan pintu rumahmu dalam keadaan terbuka. Apa kau sangat mencemaskan aku?" Sehun mencoba mengurangi ketegangan Jongin yang terlihat jelas dari raut wajahnya.

"Sepertinya memang begitu." Balas Jongin, ia lantas melangkah menuju pintu masuk dengan tangan kiri yang setia menggenggam pergelangan tangan kanan Sehun.

Jongin menutup dan mengunci pintu, lega karena tak seorangpun yang terbangun dan tidak ada orang asing yang menyelinap masuk. "Kita ke atas, ke kamarku. Pelan-pelan jangan ribut."

"Hmmm." Sehun hanya menggumam menuruti.

Sehun memperhatikan setiap sudut rumah keluarga Kim, penerangan memang temaram sekarang namun ia masih bisa melihat dengan jelas. Rumah yang cukup bagus menurut Sehun, keluarga Kim hidup dengan cukup layak. Ia memperhatikan foto-foto yang terpajang di dinding. Potret keluarga bahagia namun tidak ada sosok kepala keluarga di setiap potret yang terpasang. Sehun memilih untuk menelan rasa penasarannya dan mengikuti langkah kaki Jongin. Berusaha untuk melangkah tenang setiap kali ia menginjak anak tangga.

"Ini kamarku."

"Hmmmm." Sehun hanya menggumam sementara kedua bola matanya meneliti setiap sudut kamar Jongin. "Menarik." Ucap Sehun. "Cepat ambil yang kau butuhkan." Bukan jawaban dari Jongin yang Sehun dapatkan namun suara pintu tertutup dan terkunci yang menjadi jawabannya. Memutar tubuhnya menatap Jongin. "Apa yang kau lakukan?!"

"Jika kau berteriak seluruh anggota keluargaku akan bangun."

"Minggir." Desis Sehun.

"Tidak." Jongin berdiri bersandar pada pintu kamarnya menghalangi Sehun. "Aku tahu kau menyayangi Taehyung." Mengabaikan tatapan tajam Sehun. "Aku bisa melihatnya dari sorot matamu. Taehyung mengingatkanmu pada adikmu."

Rahang Sehun mengeras begitupun dengan tatapannya. "Bukan urusanmu."

"Terkadang kau harus menghadapi kenyataan dan tidak lari dari kenyataan."

"Jangan meracau Kim Jongin, atau jangan salahkan aku jika wajahmu terkena pukulanku."

"Dara Noona, aku, Taehyung, dan Jungkook. Kami bukan saudara kandung. Ibu seorang perawat, dia melihat banyak bayi dibuang maka dari itu Ibu ingin sedikit membantu dengan mengambil beberapa bayi, mengadopsi, dan membesarkan layaknya anak kandung sendiri. Ibu memberi kami kasih sayang, bekerja keras untuk memberi kami kehidupan yang layak. Pakaian layak, makanan layak, pendidikan layak, rumah layak, tapi tidak semua orang bisa melihat kebaikan Ibu."

Berhenti sejenak menatap Sehun melihat bagaimana reaksi Sehun sebelum melanjutkan kalimatnya kembali. "Ada banyak orang di luar sana yang mencibir perbuatan baik ibu kami. Wanita muda tanpa pasangan membesarkan empat orang anak seorang diri, itu konyol." Sehun memilih bungkam. "Kau bisa membagi bebanmu, mungkin bukan denganku. Dengan seseorang yang dekat denganmu, jangan menyimpannya sendirian, jangan menunggu hingga meledak."

"Bukan di sini seharusnya aku berada." Sehun akhirnya membalas kalimat panjang lebar dari Jongin.

"Seharusnya tempatku juga bukan di sini. Seharusnya aku bersama orangtuaku, seharusnya mereka tidak membuangku. Itu sesuatu yang tidak bisa dikendalikan." Jongin mengangkat wajahnya menatap Sehun. "Pergilah jika kau ingin pergi, jangan pikirkan apapun, itu yang kau inginkan. Pergi dan membuat nenekmu sedih."

Jongin menyingkir dari pintu, menatap Sehun berharap Sehun tidak pergi. Sehun terlihat ragu kemudian membalas tatapan Jongin. "Aku tidak bisa ke rumah nenek sekarang." Kalimat Sehun terdengar putus asa, melepaskan ransel di punggungnya dan meletakannya ke atas lantai. Sehun memutar tubuhnya melangkah menuju ranjang tempat tidur dan duduk di pinggiran ranjang.

"Kau bisa menginap di sini."

"Kenapa kau peduli denganku? Kita bahkan belum kenal lama."

Menelan ludah kasar Jongin mencoba mencari alasan yang terdengar meyakinkan untuk Sehun. "Ibuku menceritakan semuanya, Ibu dan nenekmu teman akrab mereka bekerja bersama di rumah perlindungan. Aku bisa merasakan apa yang kau rasakan."

"Kau tidak tahu rasanya."

"Aku tahu." Tegas Jongin. "Setidaknya kau tahu siapa keluargamu, tidak sepertiku."

"Lebih baik tidak mengetahui sama sekali jika pada akhirnya aku ditinggalkan."

"Mereka tidak memilih pergi. Aku tahu itu tidak mudah, tidak ada yang mudah tentang sebuah perpisahan, tapi kau tidak bisa melarikan diri, kau harus menghadapinya."

"Apa ada cara untuk membuat mereka kembali?"

Jongin menggeleng pelan. "Maaf, aku tidak tahu caranya seperti apa."

"Haaah…," hembusan napas berat Sehun terdengar jelas, Sehun lantas menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke atas ranjang. "Jika aku menangis jangan mengatakannya kepada siapapun, bahkan kepada nenekku."

"Aku janji."

"Terimakasih." Keheningan tercipta, Sehun berbaring dengan lengan kanan menutupi wajahnya. Jongin tahu jika Sehun tengah menangis sekarang dan Jongin masih berdiri dengan punggung bersandar pada pintu, mengamati Sehun tanpa mengatakan apa-apa.

Sehun tidak sadar jika dirinya tertidur, ia menatap jam dinding kamar Jongin. Pukul empat pagi, Sehun lantas mendudukan dirinya dan melihat Jongin tertidur dengan posisi bersandar pada daun pintu, terduduk. Sehun melangkah turun dan perlahan mendekati Jongin. "Jongin jangan tidur di sini, tubuhmu bisa sakit." Ucap Sehun sambil mengguncang bahu kiri Jongin pelan. Jongin tak bergeming. Sehun menatap Jongin datar. "Apa aku harus mengangkatmu?"

Lumayan berat, tubuh Jongin lumayan berat menurut Sehun namun untung saja dia masih bisa mengangkat Jongin dan membaringkannya ke tempat tidur. Mengambil ranselnya Sehun berjalan mendekati pintu, membuka kunci pintu. Menggenggam knob pintu, namun langkahnya terhenti ketika ucapan Jongin kembali terngiang di kepalanya. "Pergi dan membuat Nenek sedih…," gumam Sehun pelan. Kening Sehun berkerut dalam ia jatuhkan ranselnya ke atas lantai di depan pintu kemudian berjalan cepat menuju ranjang tempat tidur. Berbaring di sisi kiri tubuh Jongin, mengabaikan selimut untuk menyelimuti tubuhnya. Sehun memaksa untuk memejamkan kedua matanya.

Jongin membuka kedua matanya mengamati wajah Sehun yang terlelap untuk beberapa detik sebelum memilih untuk beranjak dari tempat tidur nyamannya. Melangkah denga berjinjit menuju meja belajar, menarik laci meja dan mengeluarkan jurnalnya.

 _ **Kim Jongin 29 Juli 2008**_

 _Baru satu hari dan Sehun sudah berniat kabur, malam ini akulah yang menghentikan Sehun pergi bukan Baekhyun. Satu lagi keberhasilanku. Aku tidak tahu apa tindakanku salah, aku tidak tahu, yang aku ketahui hanya satu hal di masa depan Sehun akan menderita karena kehadiran Baekhyun untuk itulah aku kembali ke masa ini untuk mengubah semuanya. Aku memberikan sesuatu yang berharga untuk ditukar dengan kebahagiaan Sehun. Mengingat jika semua ini telah selesai aku akan melupakan Sehun, sangat menyakitkan. Tapi semua tidak diberikan secara gratis aku paham akan hal itu. Aku tidak meminta lebih, bisa menyelamatkan Sehun semua itu sudah lebih dari cukup._

Menarik napas dalam-dalam, Jongin meletakkan jurnalnya kembali ke dalam laci. Ia berdiri, memutar tubuhnya mengamati Sehun yang masih terlelap selama beberapa detik lebih lama. Seulas senyum tipis yang sarat akan kepedihan terukir pada wajah seorang Kim Jongin. "Kau tahu dulu aku selalu tertawa setiap kali menonton atau membaca cerita romantis dramatis, sekarang aku tahu karena cinta seseorang bisa bertindak sangat jauh. Aku kehilangan kesempatan denganmu, dan kurasa aku tidak bisa mengubahnya. Aku hanya ingin menyelamatkanmu Sehun, tentang kesempatan untuk bersamamu aku tidak pernah mengharapkannya, di masa lalu, sekarang, maupun di masa depan. Kurasa garis takdir kita selalu berseberangan."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Jongin, Sehun, bangun sarapan sudah siap." Guncangan lembut pada bahu itu membuat Sehun membuka kedua matanya. "Selamat pagi, sarapan sudah siap. Tolong bangunkan Jongin." Sehun hanya mengangguk pelan.

Memperhatikan punggung ramping wanita yang terlihat seusia dengan mendiang ibunya dengan tatapan sedih, ia merindukan ibunya, ia merindukan keluarganya. Setelah pintu kamar tertutup kembali, Sehun menoleh ke kanan menatap wajah Jongin yang masih lelap tertidur. "Jongin sarapan sudah siap." Ucap Sehun sambil mengguncang tubuh Jongin cukup keras.

"Sepuluh menit lagi Ibu."

"Bangun Jongin dan aku bukan ibumu. Kurasa ibumu sudah keluar."

Kedua kelopak mata Jongin terbuka, menatap Sehun. Mengerjap-ngerjap cepat. "Kau?! Sehun?!" Teriak Jongin sambil mendudukan dirinya dengan cepat.

"Ya, aku Sehun. Jangan berteriak. Kau yang membawaku ke kamarmu." Sehun melempar tatapan malas.

Tak lama Jonginpun tersenyum lebar. "Maaf, aku hanya terkejut….,"

"Terkejut?" Potong Sehun.

"Ya, aku terkejut maksudku aku terkejut karena kau benar-benar tidak pergi."

"Hmmm." Menggumam sambil mendudukan dirinya. "Sarapan sudah siap, dimana kamar mandimu?"

"Keluar kamar, ke kanan, pintu plastik berwarna hijau."

"Terimakasih." Ucap Sehun kemudian melangkah meninggalkan kamar meninggalkan Jongin.

Jongin bergegas keluar kamar ia memutuskan untuk mencuci muka di wastafel dapur. "Aku tidak menyangka kau akrab dengan cepat."

"Apa?" Jongin memasang wajah bingung pada Dara kakak perempuannya.

"Sehun."

"Hmmmm." Jongin hanya bergumam malas, memutar kran air membungkukkan badan kemudian membasuh mukanya dan berkumur.

"Sehun selamat pagi…, duduklah sarapan sebentar lagi siap." Tubuh Jongin seketika tegak, menatap ibunya dengan bingung. Bagaimana ibunya bersikap sangat ramah dengan Sehun, seharusnya ibunya marah karena membiarkan orang lain menginap tanpa izin.

"Terimakasih…. Nyonya Kim. Maaf saya tidak meminta izin Anda untuk menginap."

Donna tersenyum lebar. "Jangan sungkan, aku dan nenekmu teman baik. duduklah."

Untuk sesaat Jongin terpaku melihat senyuma lebar menghiasi wajah Sehun. Dia terlihat jauh lebih baik dari semalam ketika dirinya berniat untuk kabar. " _Hyung_ tampan." Celoteh Jungkook. Sehun tertawa pelan mengacak puncak kepala Jungkook.

"Naga jelek!" Teriak Taehyung sambil berdiri di atas kursi makannya.

"Tae duduk." Perintah Donna.

"Uhhhh…," protes Taehyung kedua pipinya menggembung lucu pertanda kesal. Sehun tertawa kembali, kali ini ia tidak sungkan untuk tertawa keras-keras dan bahkan memeluk Taehyung erat.

"Sarapan siap." Donna dengan sigap menyajikan roti bakar dan segelas susu untuk semua orang kemudian dia duduk di sisi kanan Jungkook membantu balitanya memakan sarapannya. Sementara tugas membantu Taehyung makan beralih kepada Sehun, membuat semua orang takjub melihatnya. Tidak ada yang menyangka remaja dengan wajah yang terkesan dingin itu ternyata begitu hangat dan penyayang.

"Kookieeee Kokieee Bunny jelek Bunny Bunny jelek." Dimulailah pekerjaan sehari-hari Taehyung, mengganggu adik kecilnya.

"Mommyyyyy!" Jungkook berteriak kesal tangan kirinya bergerak cepat untuk menarik rambut Taehyung namun Sehun menghalangi tangan Jungkook.

"Jangan bertengkar." Sehun menasehati dengan suara lembut.

"Tae juga jelek." Balas Jungkook.

Taehyung menoleh menatap Sehun. "Apa Tae jelek?"

Sehun menahan senyum. "Tae jelek kalau terus mengganggu adik Tae."

"Kalau tidak mengganggu?"

"Tae tampan."

"Baiklah Tae tidak akan mengganggu Kookie lagi!" Taehyung berteriak penuh semangat, seperti biasa dia selalu kelebihan energi.

Tak lama setelah sarapan usai dan meja makan dirapikan, bel rumah keluarga Kim berbunyi nyaring. Donna berjalan cepat menuju pintu sementara Sehun terlihat tidak peduli karena dia memilih untuk bermain dengan Taehyung dan Jungkook.

"Apa acara menginap kalian seru?" Nenek Azalea masuk bersama dengan Donna. Senyum menghiasi wajah cantik beliau meski telah berusia lebih dari setengah abad.

"Mereka terlihat bahagia." Donna menjawab pertanyaan yang seharusnya dijawab oleh Sehun dengan nada ceria.

"Sehun apa kau ingin tinggal lebih lama?"

"Aku belum membereskan kamarku."

"Baiklah, Nenek tunggu di luar." Sehun mengangguk pelan.

Sehun menoleh memastikan neneknya sudah meninggalkan ruang makan. "Jongin bisakah kau mengantar ranselku ke rumah nenekku? Cari waktu yang tepat, aku mohon bantu aku."

"Tentu."

"Terimakasih Jongin, kau penyelamatku!" Sehun memekik tanpa sadar, ia berdiri dari kursinya memeluk Jongin singkat kemudian berlari cepat meninggalkan meja makan. Jongin terdiam, memikirkan apa yang baru saja Sehun lakukan padanya.

"Apa kau menyukai Sehun?"

"Apa itu terlihat jelas?"

Dara tertawa melihat wajah memerah sang adik. "Ya, itu terlihat jelas. Sangat jelas Kim Jongin."

Jongin tersenyum tipis. "Ya, aku mencintainya tapi kami tidak mungkin bersama."

"Mungkin ada keajaiban."

"Keajaibanpun tidak akan bekerja dua kali." Gumam Jongin.

"Apa?" Dara yang tak terlalu jelas mendengar kalimat sang adik mencoba untuk membuat Jongin mengulangi ucapannya.

"Tidak ada." Balas Jongin. "Aku hanya mengatakan sesuatu yang tidak penting." Jongin tersenyum lebar diakhir kalimat untuk meyakinkan kakak perempuannya.

"Baiklah…, kali ini kau aku lepaskan." Ucap Dara sembari mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah sang adik membuat Jongin tertawa.

"Dara temani Taehyung dan Jungkook di ruang keluarga sebelum mereka memutuskan untuk bergulat. Biar Ibu yang menyelesaikan sisa pekerjaan membersihkan peralatan makan kotor."

"Ya Ibu." Balas Dara tanpa membantah, gadis cantik itu lantas mengeringkan kedua tangannya dengan lap bersih kemudian pergi untuk menjaga dua adiknya meninggalkan Jongin dan sang ibu membereskan sisa pekerjaan.

"Kenapa Ibu tidak terkejut Sehun tidur di kamarku?" Jongin bertanya sambil membilas gelas membersihkan dari busa sabun cuci piring.

"Nenek Azalea menelpon Ibu, Ibu mengecek kamarmu dan di sana ada Sehun. Sejujurnya itu membuat Ibu merasa lega Sehun tidak melarikan diri."

"Hampir."

"Apa?!" Donna terdengar terkejut dengan jawaban putranya.

"Sehun memang berniat pergi aku tak sengaja melihatnya dan aku menghentikannya."

"Itu tindakan yang sangat terpuji." Donna tersenyum sembari mengacak rambut tebal Jongin menghasilkan keluhan tidak suka dari Jongin yang Donna abaikan karena menurutnya Jongin tetap bayi menggemaskan berusia tujuh bulan, yang dia peluk dan dia bawa pulang ke rumah mengabaikan semua cibiran dari para tetangga dan bahkan keluarga besarnya. "Hari ini Ibu mengambil cuti, kau dan Dara bisa pergi dengan teman-teman kalian, Ibu akan menjaga Jungkook dan Taehyung setelah pekerjaan mencuci ini selesai, kalian bebas."

"Hmmm, kurasa itu ide bagus. Pergi dengan teman-temanku."

"Kurasa lebih baik kau mencari lebih banyak teman Jongin, kau terlalu pemilih."

"Aku tidak ingin berteman dengan orang yang salah."

"Kurasa anak laki-laki dari keluarga Byun bisa menjadi teman baikmu, kalian pergi ke sekolah yang sama, dan Ibu terka usia kalian tidak terpaut jauh…,"

"Tidak!" Jawaban Jongin terdengar seperti bentakan. Donna melempar tatapan bingung. "Maaf Ibu, aku hanya—hanya merasa kami tidak akan bisa menjadi teman baik dan biasanya firasatku hampir selalu tepat."

 **TBC**

Terimakasih untuk seluruh pembaca yang masih bersedia untuk membaca cerita ini. Terimakasih review kalian _**Nia Febryan, valerinee9488, NishiMala, 1214, Jeyjong, kaila, mega maryana, cute, exo lover, LangitSenja, Kiki2231, saya sayya, Mark, riskafebry9294, ParkJitta, Athiyyah417, jongbae, Jongina88, Kim762, elidamia98, GaemGyu92, ismi ryesomnia, milkylove0000170000, Kim Jongin Kai, vivikim406, firstkai94, wijayanti628, Tikha Semuel RyeoLhyun, Kamong Jjong, exoldkspcybxcs1, reallyoungest, Asmaul, Kim Ara614, tobanga garry, dhantieee, jjong86, jongiebottom, novisaputri09, geash.**_ Mungkin jarak update akan sangat lama karena berbagai alasan tolong maafkan saya, saya akan berusaha untuk menyelesaikan cerita ini sampai akhir dan tidak menghentikannya di tengah jalan, juga cerita yang lain yang masih belum bisa saya selesaikan akan saya selesaikan. Terimakasih untuk dukungannya, review, follow, dan favorite kalian, sekali lagi terimakasih.


	4. Chapter 4

**REWIND**

 **An EXO Fanfiction**

 **Pairing: HunKai, Sehun and Kai, ukeKai**

 **Cast: Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin/Kai, Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, DO Kyungsoo, Kim Jongdae, and others**

 **Warning: BL/YAOI, Typo**

 **Rating: T-M**

 **Halo ini chapter empat selamat membaca, semoga terhibur, maaf atas segala kesalahan. Happy reading all…..**

 **Previous**

"Hmmm, kurasa itu ide bagus. Pergi dengan teman-temanku."

"Kurasa lebih baik kau mencari lebih banyak teman Jongin, kau terlalu pemilih."

"Aku tidak ingin berteman dengan orang yang salah."

"Kurasa anak laki-laki dari keluarga Byun bisa menjadi teman baikmu, kalian pergi ke sekolah yang sama, dan Ibu terka usia kalian tidak terpaut jauh…,"

"Tidak!" Jawaban Jongin terdengar seperti bentakan. Donna melempar tatapan bingung. "Maaf Ibu, aku hanya—hanya merasa kami tidak akan bisa menjadi teman baik dan biasanya firasatku hampir selalu tepat."

 **BAB EMPAT**

"Hai Jongin, selamat pagi." Nenek Azalea menyambut kedatangan Jongin dengan ramah. Jongin tersenyum tipis. "Kau sudah sarapan?"

"Sudah Nyonya."

"Ayolah panggil aku dengan Nenek jangan Nyonya, aku sudah tua." Canda nenek Azalea membuat Jongin tertawa pelan.

"Nenek?" Jongin melempar tatapan bertanya.

"Benar, panggil aku dengan Nenek. Masuklah, dimana Taehyung dan Jungkook?"

"Giliran Dara noona yang mengasuh mereka."

"Kapan-kapan ajak mereka bermain ke sini. Aku merindukan pipi gendut Taehyung dan gigi kelinci Jungkook." Jongin mengangguk pelan lantas mengikuti langkah kaki nenek Azalea memasuki rumah beliau. "Sehun?"

"Ya."

"Kau membawakan ranselnya?"

"Sehun meminta saya melakukannya, mungkin dia takut Anda akan marah atau kecewa."

Nenek Azalea memutar tubuhnya menatap Jongin kemudian tersenyum. "Pertama panggil aku Nenek, kedua hilangkan sebutan formalmu, dan terakhir aku tidak mungkin memarahi Sehun dalam keadaan sulit seperti sekarang. Dia ada di kamar. Naik ke lantai dua, pintu bercat merah kau akan menemukannya. Jika kau bisa membuat Sehun turun untuk mengisi perutnya, Nenek akan sangat senang."

Jongin hanya mengangguk pelan ia lantas melangkah, menaiki satu persatu anak tangga dengan tenang, perlahan membawa tubuhnya ke lantai dua. Pintu merah, Jongin menemukannya dengan cepat. Tangan kanannya terangkat. Mengetuk daun pintu dihadapannya, pelan dan dengan jeda ketukan yang cukup lama. "Sehun, aku Jongin. Ranselmu, aku bawakan ranselmu."

Cukup lama Jongin mendapat reaksi ia nyaris menyerah dan memilih pulang. Ketika daun pintu merah itu tertarik ke dalam, Jongin bersyukur dia tak memilih pergi. Sehun hanya memberi sedikit celah untuk tangan kirinya terjulur keluar. "Terimakasih." Sehun berucap lemah.

Jongin mengoperkan ransel di tangan kanannya pada Sehun kemudian dengan tiba-tiba Jongin mendorong daun pintu menggunakan kedua tangannya. Terkejut, Sehun tak bisa mencegah tubuh Jongin yang menyelinap masuk ke dalam kamarnya. "Jongin!" Sehun berteriak tidak suka, untuk kedua kalinya Jongin menghancurkan rencananya.

Mengabaikan teriakkan Sehun, Jongin bergegas menghampiri jendela kamar Sehun. Membuka tirai penutup membiarkan sinar matahari masuk. "Jongin astaga! Hentikan!" Jongin merasakan bahu kirinya ditarik ke belakang dengan kasar. Keduanya berhadapan, Jongin bisa melihat kedua mata merah dan sembab Sehun.

"Kau tidak bisa mengurung diri, menutup duniamu, dan melewatkan satu hari tanpa melakukan apa-apa." Ucap Jongin, mengabaikan tatapan tajam Sehun. "Sekarang mandilah, dan pakai pakaian yang pantas. Aku akan merapikan kamarmu, kau benar-benar anak yang berantakan Oh Sehun."

"Kau pikir aku akan menurutimu?"

"Aku bisa turun dan mengatakan pada nenek Azalea kalau kau menangis."

"Kim Jongin aku membencimu!" Teriak Sehun frustasi kemudian berbalik memunggungi Jongin, menyambar handuk, dan berjalan menghentak kesal menuju kamar mandi.

BRAK! Pintu kamar mandi ditutup kasar. "Terimakasih, tapi aku tidak akan membencimu Oh Sehun. Tidak akan pernah bisa."

Berikutnya Jongin membuka jendela kamar Sehun membiarkan udara pagi masuk, meluruskan dan merapikan sprei ranjang, melipat selimut, membenarkan posisi bantal dan guling Sehun. Memunguti pakaian kotor Sehun dan memasukkannya ke dalam keranjang baju kotor. Membuka lemari pakaian Sehun dan menggantung kembali baju-baju yang ditarik Sehun serampangan. Tidak banyak pakaian di dalam lemari pakaian, Jongin yakin, Sehun tak menata seluruh pakaiannya ke dalam lemari.

Dugaan Jongin tepat ketika dirinya membungkuk dan melihat ke bawah ranjang tempat tidur Sehun. Ada dua koper besar di bawah ranjang dengan posisi terbuka. Kedua tangan Jongin bergerak untuk menarik keluar salah satu koper. Menutupnya kembali sebelum mendorong koper itu ke tempat semula dimana Sehun meletakkannya, dilanjutkan dengan koper yang lain. Jongin melakukan hal yang sama.

"Kau benar-benar merapikan kamarku, terimakasih."

"Hmmm." Hanya menggumam Jongin mencoba mengabaikan Sehun yang keluar dengan handuk pendek melingkari pinggangnya. Sedikit melirik Sehun ketika anak laki-laki berkulit pucat itu menghampiri lemari pakaiannya. Sehun muda terlihat sama menariknya seperti Sehun dewasa. Memutar tubuhnya saat Sehun mulai melonggarkan ikatan handuk di pinggangnya. "Kau tidak menata semua pakaianmu ke dalam lemari." Ucap Jongin mencoba memecah kecanggungan yang mungkin hanya dirasakannya seorang diri.

"Aku tidak akan tinggal lama di sini. Rumahku bukan di sini."

"Itu alasanmu."

"Ya, aku sudah selesai. Maaf, aku lupa jika kau ada di kamar ini bersamaku." Ucapan Sehun terdengar tak serius.

"Tutup mulutmu!" Dengus Jongin. "Nenek Azalea menunggumu untuk sarapan di bawah."

"Aku sedang tidak ingin memakan apapaun."

Memutar tubuhnya menghadap Sehun, lagi-lagi Jongin menggenggam pergelangan tangan kiri Sehun. "Turun, ucapkan selamat pagi, sedikit tersenyum, kurasa bukan hal sulit untuk dilakukan."

Memaki-maki di dalam hati, nyatanya Sehun menuruti ajakan Jongin untuk turun ke bawah. "Selamat pagi Sehun." Nenek Azalea menyapa dengan senyum ramah untuk Sehun.

Jongin menyikut rusuk kiri Sehun. "Selamat pagi Nenek." Balas Sehun meski terdengar canggung.

"Duduklah kita bisa sarapan bersama, Jongin juga."

Jongin menoleh ke kiri untuk melihat ekspresi wajah Sehun. Dan Sehun terlihat sangat tidak suka dengan usulan sang nenek. "Ada hal yang ingin aku tunjukkan pada Sehun, Nenek. Dan ini mendesak." Jongin berharap nenek Azalea melepaskan mereka dan tidak memaksa Sehun.

"Baiklah, kalian boleh pergi. Pulang sebelum matahari tenggelam."

"Tentu." Jongin berucap ceria kemudian menghambur untuk memeluk nenek Azalea, sementara Sehun hanya tersenyum tipis sebelum mengikuti langkah kaki Jongin.

Sehun ikut berlari ketika Jongin berlari keduanya melompati semak beri merah hampir bersamaan. Jongin meminta Sehun untuk menunggu sementara dirinya masuk ke dalam garasi. Tak lama Jongin kembali kali ini dengan menuntun sepeda berwarna putih. "Ayo naik."

"Kau akan memboncengku?"

"Ya, kurasa dari tubuhmu kau tidak akan terlalu berat."

"Kemana?"

"Naik saja. Atau kau mau memboncengku?"

"Aku tidak hapal jalanan di sekitar sini."

"Karena itu cepat naik jangan membuang waktu lagi. Nanti Taehyung keluar dan kita tidak jadi pergi."

"Baiklah, baiklah, kau ini benar-benar cerewet Kim Jongin." Protes Sehun. Setelah Sehun menaiki boncengan sepeda, Jongin bergegas mengayuh sepedanya. Berharap Taehyung tidak melihat kepergiannya sementara di dalam hati Jongin berjanji akan membelikan Taehyung dan Jungkook sesuatu yang akan mereka sukai nanti.

Sehun memilih diam dan memperhatikan jalanan yang mereka lalui. Melewati kawasan perumahan yang sepi dan dinaungi rindangnya pepohonan. Jalanan menurun karena kawasan perumahan berada di kaki bukit. Sehun bisa melihat pantai Haeundae dengan jelas sekarang. Ia pejamkan kedua matanya, hari masih pagi keadaan yang tak begitu ramai membuat Sehun bisa menikmati sedikit ketenangan. Hembusan angin laut, aroma garam, dan suara camar laut yang sesekali terdengar.

"Sehun."

"Ya?"

"Kau tidak tidur kan? Kenapa diam saja?" Jongin mendengar suara tawa Sehun.

"Memangnya aku harus mengatakan apa?"

"Tidak ada. Syukurlah kau tidak tertidur, kalau kau tidur dan terjatuh dari sepeda, nenek Azalea pasti memarahiku."

"Itu pasti, aku cucu kesayangannya." Dan kali ini giliran Jongin yang menertawai Sehun.

Keduanya berada di pusat kota, Jongin mengentikan laju sepedanya. Sehun turun dari boncengan kemudian mulai mengedarkan pandangannya ke segala arah sementara Jongin memarkirkan sepedanya. "Toko mainan? Apa salah satu adikmu berulangtahun hari ini?" Sehun bertanya kepada Jongin yang kini telah berdiri di samping kanan tubuhnya.

"Ayo masuk." Ucap Jongin melangkah mendahului Sehun tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Sehun.

Sehun dan Jongin berjalan beriringan melintasi lorong-lorong panjang di dalam toko yang dipenuhi oleh berbagai macam jenis mainan untuk berbagai tingkatan usia. Jongin menghentikan langkah kakinya pada bagian lorong mainan anak-anak usia 5 sampai 7 tahun. Membuat Sehun yakin jika salah satu adik Jongin berulangtahun. "Jongin kau tidak memberitahu aku jika Taehyung atau Jungkook berulangtahun, aku bisa menyiapkan hadiahku lebih cepat."

Jongin memilih diam tak menanggapi kalimat Sehun. Kedua tangan Jongin menarik kotak mainan. Menurunkannya dan memperhatikan kotak mainan di tangannya dengan seksama. Sehun mendekat dan ikut memperhatikan kotak mainan yang Jongin pegang. "Bloc kayu yang bisa disusun menjadi rumah-rumahan membentuk kota kecil. untuk anak laki-laki dan anak perempuan usia lima sampai tujuh tahun." Ucap Jongin menjelaskan kepada Sehun.

"Menarik." Balas Sehun.

"Menurutmu bagus?" Jongin menoleh untuk menatap Sehun.

"Bagus adik-adikmu pasti senang. Apa Taehyung bisa berbagi? Aku bisa membelikan satu kotak lagi untuk Jungkook, aku takut mereka bertengkar."

Jongin hanya menggeleng dan tersenyum kemudian mengajak Sehun untuk pergi ke kasir. "Maaf, bisakah Anda membungkus kotak mainannya dengan kertas hadiah?"

"Tentu."

"Berapa tambahan biayanya?"

"Gratis, siapa namamu?" Ucap sang penjaga kasir dengan senyuman ramahnya. "Kalian berdua bisa menunggu di kursi tunggu."

"Kim Jongin. Terimakasih _Noona_."

"Sama-sama."

Kebetulan ada banyak kursi tunggu yang tersisa, toko belum ramai karena hari masih cukup pagi. Keduanya duduk berdekatan. "Ada banyak mainan di sini, aku jadi ingin membeli untuk diriku sendiri."

"Aku juga."

"Kau berpikir hal yang sama denganku?"

"Ya."

"Aku tidak membawa cukup uang sekarang, lain kali kita pergi ke sini."

"Tentu." Balas Jongin kemudian tersenyum manis di akhir kalimat.

"Kupikir kau akan menertawaiku."

"Ada banyak orang dewasa yang mengoleksi mainan, kenapa aku harus menertawaimu."

"Aku hanya berpikir seperti itu."

"Hmmmm." Gumam Jongin.

"Kim Jongin, sudah selesai!"

Panggilan itu membuat keduanya berdiri dan bergegas menghampiri konter kasir. "Terimakasih _Noona_." Keduanya membungkuk kemudian melangkah keluar meninggalkan toko mainan.

Jongin kembali membonceng Sehun sementara kepalanya memikirkan sesuatu apa yang bisa dia belikan untuk kedua adiknya. Mengingat tak banyak uang yang tersisa di dalam saku celananya sekarang. "Jongin, apa Taehyung dan Jungkook menyukai makanan manis?"

"Tentu saja. Kurasa semua anak-anak suka makanan manis."

"Aku ingin membelikan mereka permen kapas."

"Permen kapas?"

"Ya, di depan itu."

Jongin mengikuti petunjuk arah Sehun. Di kanan jalan terdapat gerobak warna-warni penjual permen kapas. Gerobak yang tadi tidak dia perhatikan ketika berangkat.

"Gerobak itu belum ada saat kita berangkat tadi." Ucap Sehun seolah mengerti apa yang sedang Jongin pikirkan sekarang. Jongin menghentikan sepedanya di pinggir jalan yang aman. Sehun bergegas melompat turun.

"Tunggu di sini biar aku yang membeli."

"Hmmm." Gumam Jongin sambil menerima operan kado dari tangan Sehun.

Sambil menunggu Sehun membeli permen kapas, Jongin menarik napas dalam-dalam memperhatikan jalanan yang mulai ramai. Semua orang yang memakai pakaian tipis menuju ke pantai. Jongin tersenyum, sambil membayangkan apa saja yang akan dia tulis di dalam jurnalnya.

 _ **Kim Jongin 1 Agustus 2008**_

 _Hari ini ulangtahun adik perempuan Sehun. Hari ini seharusnya adik perempuan Sehun yang bernama Oh Nara genap berusia tujuh tahu. Nara lahir beberapa bulan lebih cepat dari Taehyung. Dulu, aku tidak peduli dengan semua ini, aku lebih memilih duniaku sendiri. Aku mengabaikan Sehun karena Sehun sudah dekat dengan Baekhyun. Seharusnya Baekhyun yang membelikan hadiah pengingat untuk Nara dan memberikannya kepada Sehun. Sekarang, aku yang menggantikan posisi Baekhyun. Aku tidak tahu apa semua ini salah atau benar. Aku sudah lancang mengubah jalan cerita tapi satu hal yang aku tahu. Aku hanya ingin Sehun memiliki umur panjang di masa depan, meninggal di usia tua, dengan cara wajar, bukan meninggal tragis di usia muda._

"Jongin! Hei Jongin!"

"Ah ada apa?"

"Kau melamun."

"Benarkah?" Jongin tertawa cukup keras di akhir kalimat.

"Ya kau melamun. Biar aku yang memboncengmu, kau pasti lelah."

"Kau hapal jalan."

"Kau bisa menjadi penunjuk jalan untukku."

"Baiklah."

Membawa dua permen kapas dan satu kotak bingkisan bukanlah hal yang mudah. Namun, itu lebih baik dibanding menaiki sepeda dengan jalanan yang mulai menanjak. "Ternyata kau berat juga."

"Apa kau mau aku menggantikanmu?" Tawar Jongin.

"Tidak." Balas Sehun tegas. Membuat Jongin menahan tawa, sekali lagi Jongin menghirup napas dalam-dalam. Aroma asin laut tercium jelas. Punggung tegap Sehun. Jongin akan lebih menyukai pemandangan punggung tegap Sehun dibanding laut dan pantai Haeundae.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jongin turun dari boncengan sepeda dan mengatakan kepada Sehun untuk membiarkan sepedanya di halaman, karena Jongin sendiri yang akan memasukannya ke dalam garasi. "Dimana Taehyung dan Jungkook, ah sebenarnya siapa yang berulangtahun hari ini diantara mereka?"

Jongin meletakkan dua permen kapas di tangannya ke dalam keranjang sepeda. Menatap Sehun lekat. "Ini hadiah untuk adikmu. Hari ini ulangtahun adikmu. Oh Nara."

"Da—darimana kau tahu?" Sehun terperanjat dengan ucapan Jongin.

"Kau tidak akan percaya jika aku mengatakannya. Aku mendengar darimu langsung."

"Aku tidak ingat pernah menyebut Nara di hadapanmu." Jongin hanya tersenyum membuat Sehun benar-benar bingung. "Terimakasih banyak Jongin, aku bahkan tidak membelikan hadiah untuknya."

"Itu karena kau terus berduka, kau terus berduka akan kepergiannya dan memilih untuk melupakan kenyataan lain, bahwa dia pernah hadir di kehidupanmu." Sehun hanya tersenyum tipis mendengar kalimat Jongin.

"Sekarang untuk apa hadiah ini? Nara tidak ada di sini?"

"Kau bisa menyimpannya, untuk mengenangnya. Beri dia hadiah setiap tahun agar dia tahu kau tidak melupakannya."

"Astaga Jongin, kau membuatku ingin menangis sekarang, apa kau sengaja melakukannya?!" Bentak Sehun tentu saja kali ini bentakannya tanpa amarah.

"Menangis saja."

Kepala Sehun tertunduk. "Aku akan terlihat lemah, dan aku benci itu."

"Kau menangis karena kehilangan keluarga yang kau sayangi dan berarti di dalam hidupmu. Orang yang tidak menangis saat keluarga mereka pergi, mereka tidak memiliki perasaan." Sehun tertawa pelan mendengar kalimat Jongin.

" _Hyung_!"

" _Hyung_ tampan!" Dua teriakkan lantang mengagetkan keduanya. Sehun dan Jongin menoleh ke belakang dan melihat Taehyung dan Jungkook berlari tergesa ke arah mereka.

"Siapa yang ulangtahun?"

"Tae diundang?"

"Ada kue?"

"Ada lilin?"

"Balon?"

"Pita warna-warni?"

Jongin tersenyum canggung menatap Sehun sambil menggumamkan permintaan maafnya kepada Sehun karena keributan yang dibuat dua adik laki-lakinya. "Tidak masalah." Balas Sehun. Meletakkan kado mainan pemberian Jongin ke atas boncengan sepeda, Sehun lantas mengangkat dua permen kapas yang terbungkus plastik ke hadapan Taehyung dan Jungkook.

"Wah!" Pekik Taehyung sementara Jungkook tersenyum lebar.

"Kalian mau?"

"Ya!" Kali ini baik Taehyung maupun Jungkook sama-sama berteriak. Sehun tertawa keras ia mendudukan tubuhnya ke atas rumput halaman Jongin, seketika Taehyung dan Jungkook mengerubungi Sehun seperti semut.

Sehun membuka plastik pembungkus permen kapas kemudian menyerahkan dua permen kapas itu kepada Taehyung dan Jungkook, masing-masing satu. Taehyung langsung menggigit ujung permen kapas sementara Jungkook menyempatkan diri untuk berterimakasih kepada Sehun.

" _Hyung_ tampan baik, terimakasih."

Sehun tersenyum lebar kedua tangannya terangkat untuk mengusak puncak kepala Taehyung dan Jungkook. Tak lama Jongin menyusul, mendudukan dirinya di atas rumput di samping Taehyung. Sehun menoleh ke kanan dan bertemu pandang langsung dengan Jongin. "Terimakasih untuk hari ini, Kim Jongin."

"Sama-sama." Balas Jongin disertai senyuman lebar manisnya.

 **TBC**

Terimakasih untuk semua yang sudah bersedia membaca cerita ini, terimakasih dukungannya. Dan terimakasih review kalian _**94lineyeon, mega maryana, firstkai94, cute, Jeyjong, ParkJitta, GaemGyu92, valeriee9488, Ren Choi HKS, Kiki2231, reallyoungest, shjilove, eliadamia98, Athiyyah417, Lizz Danesta, Kim Jongin Kai, andiasli99, jongebottom, exoldkspcybxcs1, novisaputri09, geash, wijayanti28, Kamong Jjong, Tikha Semuel RyeoLhyun, jjong86, ucinaze.**_

Semoga terhibur, maaf untuk semua kesalahan di dalam cerita typo terutama. Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya…..


	5. Chapter 5

**REWIND**

 **An EXO Fanfiction**

 **Pairing: HunKai, Sehun and Kai, ukeKai**

 **Cast: Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin/Kai, Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, DO Kyungsoo, Kim Jongdae, and others**

 **Warning: BL/YAOI, Typo**

 **Rating: T-M**

 **Halo ini chapter lima selamat membaca, semoga terhibur, maaf atas segala kesalahan. Happy reading all…..**

 **Previous**

Jongin tersenyum canggung menatap Sehun sambil menggumamkan permintaan maafnya kepada Sehun karena keributan yang dibuat dua adik laki-lakinya. "Tidak masalah." Balas Sehun. Meletakkan kado mainan pemberian Jongin ke atas boncengan sepeda, Sehun lantas mengangkat dua permen kapas yang terbungkus plastik ke hadapan Taehyung dan Jungkook.

"Wah!" Pekik Taehyung sementara Jungkook tersenyum lebar.

"Kalian mau?"

"Ya!" Kali ini baik Taehyung maupun Jungkook sama-sama berteriak. Sehun tertawa keras ia mendudukan tubuhnya ke atas rumput halaman Jongin, seketika Taehyung dan Jungkook mengerubungi Sehun seperti semut.

Sehun membuka plastik pembungkus permen kapas kemudian menyerahkan dua permen kapas itu kepada Taehyung dan Jungkook, masing-masing satu. Taehyung langsung menggigit ujung permen kapas sementara Jungkook menyempatkan diri untuk berterimakasih kepada Sehun.

" _Hyung_ tampan baik, terimakasih."

Sehun tersenyum lebar kedua tangannya terangkat untuk mengusak puncak kepala Taehyung dan Jungkook. Tak lama Jongin menyusul, mendudukan dirinya di atas rumput di samping Taehyung. Sehun menoleh ke kanan dan bertemu pandang langsung dengan Jongin. "Terimakasih untuk hari ini, Kim Jongin."

"Sama-sama." Balas Jongin disertai senyuman lebar manisnya.

 **BAB LIMA**

Sehun sedang bermalasan di beranda rumah. Memberi makan Poki kucing hitam peliharaan neneknya, yang gendut dan pemalas. Namun Sehun cukup menyukai Poki karena perut gendutnya dan Poki penurut, jadi dia akan diam ketika Sehun menusuk-nusuk perut gendutnya.

"Selamat pagi." Kalimat ramah itu menarik perhatian Sehun, ia mengangkat wajahnya dan mendapati Taehyung dalam gendongan seorang perempuan. "Sehun?"

Sehun bergegas berdiri dan berusaha tersenyum. "Hai Taehyung."

"Apa Nenek Azalea ada?"

"Iya, di dalam masuk saja Nyonya."

"Aku ibu Jongin, ah kurasa kau sudah tahu." Sehun tersenyum mendengar kalimat ramah itu. "Kau bisa memanggilku Ibu jika kau bersedia."

Sehun terperanjat untuk beberapa detik. "I—Ibu?" ulangnya ragu-ragu.

"Ya. Taehyung tunggu sebentar di sini ya, Ibu akan menemui Nenek sebentar." Taehyung tak menjawab dia juga diam saat ibunya menurunkan tubuhnya ke atas lantai kayu beranda.

Sehun berjongkok di depan Taehyung. "Kenapa?" bertanya lembut sambil mengusap puncak kepala Taehyung. Taehyung masih diam namun dia menguap dan mengusap kedua mata bulatnya lucu. "Mengantuk?" kali ini Taehyung mengangguk. Sehun lantas duduk dan menepuk paha kanannya.

Awlanya Taehyung bingung namun pada akhirnya ia melangkah maju, duduk di atas pangkuan Sehun, memeluk leher Sehun, dan menyandarkan kepalanya pada pundak kanan Sehun. "Pus," gumam Taehyung.

"Ya, Pus." Balas Sehun. "Namanya Poki."

"Poki?"

"Ya, Poki."

"Mongmong."

"Mongmong?"

"Ya, Pus Mongmong."

"Ahhh." Sehun akhirnya paham, jika Taehyung memanggil Poki dengan Mongmong. "Tapi _Hyung_ bolehkan memanggil Mongmong dengan Poki?"

"Hmm." Gumam Taehyung.

Napas Taehyung dengan cepat terdengar teratur dia terlelap, meski sekarang masih pukul sembilan pagi, dan seharusnya Sehun bisa bermalasan lebih lama karena Jongin ada les menari hari ini. Namun, jika dia bisa menghabiskan waktu dengan Taehyung, membuang waktu bermalasannya tak menjadi masalah bagi Sehun.

"Tae, apa dia tidur?" Sehun hanya mengangguk pelan. Donna berlutut kemudian dengan perlahan mengangkat tubuh Taehyung dari pangkuan Sehun. "Terima kasih sudah menjaga Taehyung, Sehun."

Sehun tersenyum. "Apa yang Bibi bicarakan dengan nenekku?" Sehun masih belum bisa memanggil ibu Jongin dengan panggilan Ibu, tanpa memikirkan ibu kandungnya sendiri, dan tanpa mengeluarkan air mata.

"Hanya berkonsultasi tentang resep membuat kue kering. Beberapa kali Bibi mencoba membuat kue kacang dan hasilnya tak selezat buatan nenekmu." Donna berdiri dengan Taehyung berada di dalam gendongannya. "Tadi malam Taehyung tidur terlalu larut makanya sekarang dia mengantuk. Satu jam lagi Jongin pulang dari les menarinya, kalian bisa menghabiskan waktu bersama."

"Ya."

"Baiklah, Bibi pergi dulu sampai bertemu lagi Sehun." Sehun mengangguk pelan membalas ucapan selamat tinggal ibu Jongin.

Berikutnya Sehun memutuskan untuk masuk ke dalam rumah, menonton televisi dan mungkin menunggu Jongin mendobrak masuk ke dalam rumah dan mengajaknya entah kemana lagi hari ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Langitnya cerah."

"Hmm." Sehun hanya menggumam malas. Keduanya berbaring terlentang di halaman rumah nenek Azalea memandangi langit cerah musim panas, pukul dua sore. Dengan nampan sedang berisi potongan semangka segar yang Jongin bawa. Sesekali Sehun akan menyemburkan biji semangkanya kepada Jongin.

"Menyebalkan." Gerutu Jongin sementara tangan kirinya mengusap kasar pipi kirinya, menghilangkan biji semangka yang menempel di sana. Sementara Sehun hanya tertawa-tawa gembira. "Jangan menyemburku lagi, astaga Sehun kau jorok!"

"Ini menyenangkan Jongin cobalah."

"Tidak." Balas Jongin menolak potongan semangka yang Sehun sodorkan. Jongin menoleh ke kiri dan menatap Sehun yang sedang mengunyah potongan semangka di dalam mulutnya. "Kau bisa tersedak jika makan sambil tiduran seperti sekarang."

"Buktinya aku baik-baik saja." Balas Sehun keras kepala.

"Sehun, apa kau bisa memanjat pohon?"

"Aku tidak pernah memanjat pohon, tapi aku pernah mengikuti klub _wall climbing_ di sekolahku yang dulu."

"Bagus. Ayo ikut denganku." Jongin bergegas berdiri dan memutar tubuhnya. Sehun menyambar dua potong semangka sebelum berjalan cepat menyusul Jongin.

"Nenek aku pergi sebentar dengan Jongin!" Sehun berteriak keras agar sang nenek mendengarnya.

"Kembali sebelum makan malam!"

"Ya!" Setelah mendapat izin, rasanya langkah kaki Sehun lebih ringan untuk mengejar Jongin. "Kemana?"

"Ikut saja." Balas Jongin singkat.

Sehun memilih diam, mengikuti langkah kaki Jongin dengan mulut yang sibuk mengunyah buah semangka. Jongin melangkah cukup jauh dari rumah. Mereka memasuki bagian hutan di belakang lingkungan perumahan mereka. Hutan wisata yang sering digunakan sebagai tempat berkemah. Sehun melirik Jongin yang memasang wajah serius. "Apa kita akan berkemah di sini?"

"Tidak. Kita akan memanjat pohon."

"Memanjat pohon?"

"Ya." Kening Sehun berkerut namun dia tetap mengikuti langkah kaki Jongin mengikuti jalan setapak membelah hutan. "Sehun jangan membuang sampah sembarangan."

Sehun terperanjat padahal dia baru berpikir untuk membuang kulit semangka, dan Jongin sudah menegurnya. "Ayolah, tidak ada yang melihatku."

"Sehun jangan lakukan, atau aku akan memanggilmu _Sehun si jorok_ seumur hidupmu!" ancam Jongin.

"Baiklah cerewet!" Kesal Sehun sebelum melesakkan kulit semangka basah ke dalam saku celana bagian depannya. "Kenapa tidak ada tempat sampah di sini." Gerutu Sehun yang sukses diabaikan oleh Jongin.

Jongin berhenti di depan sebuah pohon sedangkan Sehun dia menghentikan langkah kakinya karena Jongin. Bagi Sehun tidak ada yang istimewa dari pohon di hadapan mereka. Pohon besar, sangat besar, berbatang besar, dengan banyak cabang, melengkung ke berbagai arah. Besar sekaligus terlihat rapuh. Batangnya tak berwarna cokelat, pudar nyaris putih. "Pohonnya masih hidup?"

"Tentu saja." Balas Jongin iapun melangkah mendekati batang pohon menjulurkan kedua tangannya, Jongin mulai memanjat pada cabang terendah yang bisa dia raih.

Sehun mengeluarkan kulit semangka dari kedua saku jins depannya, jika dia memanjat, kulit semangka licin dan basah itu akan terperas dan membasahi celananya. Sehun tidak menginginkan hal itu terjadi. Sedikit ragu untuk mengikuti Jongin, pohon di hadapannya benar-benar tinggi. Dan Sehun belum pernah memanjat pohon, setidaknya saat _wall climbing_ dia memakai tali pengaman sedangkan sekarang, memanjat dengan kedua tangan dan kaki tanpa tali pengaman.

Memfokuskan perhatiannya pada punggung dan tubuh bagian belakang Jongin yang memanjat satu cabang di atasnya. Tetap saja Sehun tak bisa menolak godaan untuk melihat ke bawah. Tenggorokannya tercekat, jantungnya berdetak liar, kedua tangan dan kakinya mulai gemetar. Dia tak menyangka sudah cukup tinggi memanjat. Dan ketakutan akan terpeleset lalu jatuh menghempas tanah mengungkung Sehun. Tulang patah, darah, dan hal-hal mengerikan jika dirinya sampai terjatuh berkelebat cepat. Menelan ludah kasar, Sehun kembali meluruskan pandangannya. Jongin tak terlihat lagi, kecuai kedua kakinya yang tertutup sepatu putih kotor terjuntai. Lebatnya dedaunan menutupi tubuh Jongin.

Mengumpulkan sisa keberanian Sehun memutuskan untuk memanjat kembali. Meski lebih lambat karena kedua tangan dan kakinya gemetaran. Nyaris mencapai puncak, Sehun memejamkan kedua matanya untuk melindungi kedua matanya saat dia menyelipkan kepalanya di antara rimbunnya dedaunan.

"Kau berhasil naik ke puncak." Ucap Jongin kemudian tersenyum. "Ayo duduk." Ajak Jongin. Sehun melihat batang cukup besar yang Jongin duduki, diapun memutuskan untuk duduk di samping Jongin. "Pohon ini dulu lebih tinggi, tapi sayang tersambar petir, dan hasilnya adalah cabang ini."

Sehun menatap Jongin tak percaya, dan untuk detik ini dia lega petir pernah menyambar pohon. Jika tidak, entah setinggi apa ia harus mendorong keberaniannya untuk memanjat hingga puncak pohon.

"Indah." Ucapan Jongin mengalihkan perhatian Sehun.

Dan saat meluruskan pandangannya, Sehun terperanjat. Laut luas, dia bisa melihat laut luas dengan sangat jelas dari puncak pohon. Juga bukit di Busan. Mengabaikan terik matahari yang mulai membakar, Sehun tersenyum.

"Jika ke pantai kita hanya bisa melihat bagian kecil dari laut, sekarang dari sini kita melihatnya dengan sangat jelas. Luas. Sangat luas." Jongin menggumam pelan.

"Kapan kau pertama kali memanjat pohon ini dan kenapa?" Sehun bertanya tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari lautan biru, dengan air yang terlihat berkilau di bawah terik matahari.

"Usiaku dua belas tahun, aku ke sini karena aku mulai memikirkan banyak hal."

"Keluarga aslimu? Orangtua aslimu?"

"Hmm."

"Setelah itu?"

"Aku hanya ingin melarikan diri dan kurasa takdir mempertemukan aku dengan pohon ini." Sehun tertawa mendengar kalimat Jongin. "Jangan tertawa!" Peringat Jongin.

"Maaf. Benar-benar lucu memikirkan kau dan pohon ditakdirkan bertemu."

"Memang seperti itu kenyataannya!" Ketus Jongin.

"Baiklah lanjutkan." Balas Sehun menyerah.

"Lalu aku mulai memanjat, karena itu yang bisa aku pikirkan. Dan setelah sampai di puncak semuanya terlihat menakjubkan. Laut, langit, bukit. Dan semua bebanku hilang. Aku mulai menerima semuanya. Aku kehilangan sesuatu dan aku mendapatkan gantinya, dan aku mulai berpikir seharusnya memang seperti itu. Ya, kehidupan memang seperti itu. Dia mengambil sesuatu darimu dan menggantinya."

Sehun tak langsung menjawab, tenggorokannya tercekat. Kalimat Jongin membuatnya memikirkan semua yang hilang darinya. Ayah, Ibu, dan adiknya. Kemudian diapun mulai berpikir hal lain, tentang Busan, Nenek Azalea, Jongin, Taehyung, Jungkook, dan semua orang juga tempat baru yang hadir di hidupnya setelah kejadian tragis yang menimpanya.

"Ya, kurasa memang seperti itu." Sehun menggumam pelan. Sangat pelan hingga suaranya tertelan gemuruh angin musim panas. Menoleh ke kanan, bertatapan langsung dengan Jongin yang tersenyum padanya.

Angin musim panas membuat rambut hitam Jongin yang mulai panjang bergerak ke segala arah berantakan. Kulit cokelat Jongin, mata bulat Jongin, Sehun sadar belum pernah memperhatikan dan melihat Jongin seperti sekarang. Di bawah matahari musim panas yang menyengat. Tangan kanan Sehun bergerak untuk menggenggam telapak tangan kiri Jongin yang lembab oleh keringat. "Terima kasih." Ucapnya tulus.

"Untuk apa?"

"Menunjukkan duniamu padaku. Mempertemukan aku dengan Taehyung dan Jungkook, membelikan hadiah untuk mendiang adikku, dan membawaku ke pohon ini."

Jongin hanya tertawa mendengar kalimat Sehun, namun dia membalas genggaman tangan Sehun. Karena mungkin semuanya akan berubah esok hari. Saat dimana dirinya tak lagi mengingat Sehun dan semua kenangan ini, begitu juga dengan Sehun yang tak akan mengingat dirinya.

"Sebaiknya kita turun sekarang, matahari benar-benar terik." Ucap Jongin.

"Tak masalah itu akan lebih baik untuk kulit putih pucatku."

Jongin melempar tatapan malas. "Sayang sekali kulitku tidak putih pucat."

Sehun tersenyum lebar. "Tapi aku menyukainya."

"Apa?!" Pekik Jongin.

"Aku tidak mengatakan apapun." Sehun mengedipkan mata kanannya kemudian turun mendahului Jongin. Dengan bibir yang sedikit mengerucut Jongin memutuskan untuk turun menyusul Sehun.

"Sehun!" Jongin berteriak kesal, melihat Sehun dengan sengaja meninggalkan kulit semangkanya di bawah pohon.

"Ayolah Jongin biarkan saja, nanti juga membusuk dan menghilang." Balas Sehun kemudian tersenyum. Jongin membungkuk cepat lantas memungut dua kulit semangka di bawah kakinya. "Aduh!" Sehun terkejut dia menoleh ke belakang melihat Jongin menjulurkan lidahnya setelah berhasil melempar belakang kepalanya dengan kulit semangka. "Jongin…," geram Sehun.

"Sehun jorok!" Tambah Jongin merasa belum cukup hanya melempar kulit semangka.

"Aku akan membalasmu!" Pekik Sehun kemudian memutar tubuhnya cepat dan berlari mengejar Jongin. Terkejut, Jongin melesat menghindari Sehun.

Menoleh ke belakang Jongin melihat Sehun menyusulnya dengan cepat. Mulai panik Jongin memaksa kedua kakinya bergerak lebih cepat. "Aaaaaa!" Berteriak keras karena Sehun menarik kaos bagian belakangnya.

"Kena kau!" seru Sehun. Kulit semangka dengan mudah terlupakan karena keduanya terlalu fokus berkejaran.

"Lepaskan." Jongin menggeliat dan memberontak mencoba melepaskan dirinya dari Sehun. Sekarang kedua tangan Sehun melingkari pinggang Jongin dari belakang dengan erat. "Lepaskan!" Kali ini Jongin berteriak.

"Tidak." Balas Sehun, ia menyeringai tanpa Jongin ketahui. Dan dengan cepat Sehun melancarkan serangan gelitikannya. "Rasakan! Ini akibat kau melempar kepalaku dengan kulit semangka."

"Kau yang jorok!" Jongin berteriak menahan geli berusaha melepaskan dirinya dari Sehun. "Lepaskan!"

"Tidak, sebelum kau meminta maaf."

"Kenapa?! Kau memang jorok!"

"Minta maaf."

"Tidak mau."

"Ah!" Pekik keduanya saat hujan mulai turun. Sehun melupakan serangan gelitikannya kepada Jongin.

"Kita harus cepat!" ucap Jongin tangan kirinya meraih tangan kanan Sehun, menggenggamnya erat dan menarik Sehun untuk ikut berlari bersamanya.

Namun, hujan lebih cepat turun dibanding langkah kaki keduanya. Tanah dengan cepat menjadi basah. Karena permainan kejar-kejaran tadi, Sehun dan Jongin masuk cukup dalam ke hutan. Sehun menggenggam erat tangan Jongin sebelum menghentikan langkah kedua kakinya.

"Sehun!" protes Jongin, menengok ke belakang. "Kita akan basah!"

"Sudah basah, tidak perlu berlari." Ucap Sehun. Jongin terlihat bingung. "Kenapa melawan sesuatu yang tidak bisa kita kendalikan, nikmati saja."

"Baiklah, aku mengerti." Balas Jongin.

Pepohonan di hutan nyatanya tidak bisa menahan jumlah air dan melindungi keduanya. Tanah di bawah kaki Sehun dan Jongin berubah menjadi lumpur dalam waktu cepat, keduanya benar-benar basah kuyup sekarang. Sehun menarik tangan Jongin membuat lengan keduanya berhimpitan. Menoleh ke kiri, Sehun hanya tersenyum kemudian tangan kirinya terulur untuk menyingkap poni basah yang menutupi dahi dan nyaris menutupi kedua mata Jongin.

"Lebih jelas melihat kan?" Jongin hanya mengangguk pelan mendengar pertanyaan Sehun. "Kau harus memotong ponimu."

"Hmmm." Jongin menggumam, dia benar-benar menikmati saat-saat ini. _"And when you need a place to run to for better for worse I got you."_

"Apa?"

"Apa?"

"Sepertinya kau mengatakan sesuatu."

"Tidak, aku tidak mengatakan apapun." Balas Jongin.

 _ **Kim Jongin 11 Agustus 2008**_

 _Hari ini aku menunjukkan pohon tempatku melarikan diri kepada Sehun. Dulu, aku juga menunjukkannya pada Sehun. Tapi dia terus membicarakan Baekhyun dan aku memilih diam, padahal aku sama sekali tak memperhatikan ucapannya. Dulu, kami bertengkar kecil karena aku meminta Sehun untuk berhenti membicarakan Baekhyun. Sekarang, kami membicarakan hal lain, sekarang semuanya hanya tentang kami. Aku dan Sehun. Membahagiakan sekaligus tragis disaat bersamaan, aku tahu jika waktunya tiba semua ini akan berakhir, dan di antara kami berdua tidak akan ada yang mengingat semua ini. Tapi, aku sudah membuat keputusan dan aku harus menyelesaikan semuanya hingga tuntas._

"Kalian basah kuyup!" Nenek Azalea berteriak panik dari beranda halaman belakang.

"Mandi dan ganti pakaianmu." Ucap Jongin sebelum melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Sehun dan berlari pergi.

"Sampai besok Nenek!" Pekik Jongin sebelum berlari melompati semak beri merah.

"Terima kasih sudah membawa Sehun jalan-jalan hari ini!"

"Ya!"

Perhatian Azalea lantas tertuju pada cucu laki-lakinya. "Berhenti di sini, Nenek akan mengambilkan handuk kering untukmu."

"Hmm." Sehun menggumam pelan.

"Apa hujan musim panas terasa sangat segar?"

"Maaf Nek aku tidak bermaksud untuk….,"

"Kau tersenyum, Nenek jadi berpikir apa hujan musim panas yang membuatmu bahagia atau hal lain?" Sehun menatap bingung. "Jongin membuatmu bahagia?"

"Entahlah." Balas Sehun ia tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa.

"Baiklah, Nenek akan masuk mengambil handuk kering sebentar saja."

"Ya." Sehun menoleh menatap rumah kediaman keluarga Kim. Terlihat tenang dari luar, dia merindukan keluarganya sendiri namun kehidupan memang seperti ini bukan. Mengambil sesuatu darimu dan menggantinya dengan hal lain.

 **TBC**

Hai semua terima kasih sudah membaca cerita ini. Terima kasih untuk dukungan kalian semua.

Dan untuk yang sedikit tidak berkenan dengan cerita ini karena merasa tidak adil hanya Jongin yang berkorban untuk Sehun, kenapa Sehun tidak melakukan hal yang sama. Jawabannya, karena sejak awal Jongin memang memilih berkorban dan cerita selanjutnya adalah apa yang terjadi setelah Jongin memutuskan untuk berkorban. Jika tidak berkenan tidak perlu dibaca.

Terima kasih review kalian _**miga maryanaa, cute, arakim, Jeyjong, opik, firstkai94, alv, Kim Jongin Kai, OhSehunKimJongin, yayasuke, Kiki2231, GaemGyu92, Baegy0408, Oranyellow chan, Athiyyah417, LittleLawlie, Ren Choi HKS, Kim762, Sekai Candyland, oxehun, ParkJitta, reallyoungest, novisaputri09, geash, exoldkspcybxcs1, NishiMala, tobanga garry, jongiebottom, jjong86, elidamia98, wijayanti628, Park RinhyunUchiha.**_ Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya. See ya….


	6. Chapter 6

**REWIND**

 **An EXO Fanfiction**

 **Pairing: HunKai, Sehun and Kai, ukeKai**

 **Cast: Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin/Kai, Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, DO Kyungsoo, Kim Jongdae, and others**

 **Warning: BL/YAOI, Typo**

 **Rating: T-M**

 **Halo ini chapter enam selamat membaca, semoga terhibur, maaf atas segala kesalahan. Happy reading all…..**

 **Previous**

Nenek akan mengambilkan handuk kering untukmu."

"Hmm." Sehun menggumam pelan.

"Apa hujan musim panas terasa sangat segar?"

"Maaf Nek aku tidak bermaksud untuk….,"

"Kau tersenyum, Nenek jadi berpikir apa hujan musim panas yang membuatmu bahagia atau hal lain?" Sehun menatap bingung. "Jongin membuatmu bahagia?"

"Entahlah." Balas Sehun ia tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa.

"Baiklah, Nenek akan masuk mengambil handuk kering sebentar saja."

"Ya." Sehun menoleh menatap rumah kediaman keluarga Kim. Terlihat tenang dari luar, dia merindukan keluarganya sendiri namun kehidupan memang seperti ini bukan. Mengambil sesuatu darimu dan menggantinya dengan hal lain.

 **BAB ENAM**

Jongin sudah berpesan kepada seluruh keluarganya hari ini dia akan bangun siang. Kemarin dia sudah menjaga Taehyung dan Jungkook seharian, sekarang giliran Dara menjaga Taehyung dan Jungkook. Hujan deras di luar menurunkan suhu dengan cepat. Jongin mengeratkan selimut yang dipakainya, bergelung lebih nyaman di atas tempat tidur.

 _ **BRUK!**_ Suara seseorang yang melompat ke atas tempat tidur nyaring terdengar. Namun, Jongin masih enggan membuka kedua matanya. Taehyung atau Jungkook sudah biasa mengganggu acara tidurnya. Seseorang itu kemudian bergerak dan menyelinap ke dalam selimut.

Merasa risih karena sesuatu yang basah menyentuh kakinya, Jongin tersentak. "Astaga Sehun!" pekik Jongin sambil mendudukan diri. Sehun tak menjawab, kening Jongin berkerut dalam. Disingkapnya selimut biru muda miliknya dan bisa dia lihat, kedua kaki Sehun yang basah karena air hujan dan terlihat kotor. "Sehun kau akan membuatku mencuci sprei dan selimut." Gerutu Jongin.

Tak menjawab, tangan kanan Sehun menjulur cepat menarik lengan kiri Jongin ke belakang. Membuat si pemilik tangan kembali berbaring dengan paksa. Jongin ingin protes namun tatapan Sehun terlihat berbeda. "Kau memikirkan sesuatu?"

"Hmm." Gumam Sehun.

"Apa?"

"Musim panas hampir berakhir."

"Dan?"

"Sekolah akan dimulai." Sehun menghentikan kalimatnya, tangan kanannya mencari dan menggengam telapak tangan kiri Jongin. "Aku akan bersekolah di sini." Bisik Sehun.

Jongin mengubah posisi berbaringnya dari terlentang menjadi miring menghadap Sehun. "Kau tidak menginginkannya?"

"Aku hanya takut."

"Tidak akan seburuk seperti yang kau pikirkan aku janji. Mungkin kita pergi ke sekolah yang sama."

"Kita pergi ke sekolah yang sama, Nenek sendiri yang mengatakannya."

"Itu bagus." Jongin tersenyum lebar. "Semua akan baik-baik saja, aku akan mengenalkanmu pada teman-temanku." Sehun melempar tatapan penuh harap. "Aku janji." Tegas Jongin. "Ada Chanyeol hyung dan Kyungsoo hyung, kami menyukai musik, kami membentuk band meski personilnya masih belum lengkap." Terang Jongin.

"Kedengarannya menarik."

"Chayeol hyung dan Kyungsoo hyung sangat baik, mereka sering mengajariku pelajaran yang tidak aku pahami. Kudengar kau menyukai musik, kalian pasti akrab dengan cepat."

"Siapa yang mengatakan aku menyukai musik?"

"Nenek Azalea. Apa itu salah?"

Sehun menatap lekat kedua mata bulat Jongin. "Entahlah." Bisiknya. Dulu, dulu sekali. Ketika semuanya masih baik-baik saja ketika keluarganya masih lengkap. Sehun memang menyukai musik, bernyanyi, menari, Matematika, dan Sejarah. Namun, sekarang rasanya sangat sulit untuk membayangkan hal itu pernah terjadi. "Ah!" tersentak karena tangan Jongin mengusap pipi kanannya.

"Kau melamun." Ucap Jongin.

Sehun tersenyum tipis. "Mungkin aku menyukai musik."

"Katakan saja apa yang ingin kau katakan Sehun, aku akan mendengar semuanya."

"Aku hanya takut akan melupakan semuanya. Jika aku memulai hidupku di sini, bagaimana dengan kehidupanku yang lalu? Keluargaku? Teman-temanku? Bagaimana dengan mereka?"

"Kau tidak akan melupakan mereka semua, jangan cemas, semua akan baik-baik saja."

"Jepang. Dua hari sebelum hari ulangtahunku, Ibu berpikir jika liburan bersama ke Jepang adalah keputusan yang baik."

Jongin diam menyimak kalimat Sehun tangan kirinya ia turunkan dan berdiam di atas pinggang kanan Sehun.

"Semuanya lancar, kami berangkat pagi-pagi ke bandara. Lalu ada truk besar yang keluar jalur setelah itu….," Sehun menggantung kalimatnya.

Jongin tersenyum, meremas lembut pinggang kanan Sehun sebagai ganti kalimat penenang seperti semuanya akan baik-baik saja, atau lanjutkan aku mendengarmu, dan kau akan merasa lega setelah mengeluarkan semua isi hatimu.

"Aku tidak mengingat apapun." Bisik Sehun.

"Terima kasih sudah bercerita, semuanya akan baik-baik saja setelah ini."

"Benarkah?"

"Hmm. Semuanya akan baik-baik saja."

"Terima kasih."

Kening Jongin berkerut melihat wajah Sehun yang masih tampak tidak tenang. "Ada hal lain yang ingin kau katakan?"

Bisik Sehun kemudian memejamkan kedua matanya, Jongin hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah Sehun.

"Semua akan baik-baik saja aku janji padamu." Bisik Jongin. memperhatikan Sehun yang menguap kemudian mulai memejamkan kedua kelopak matanya.

"Aku tahu, aku sudah mendengarnya." Jawab Sehun tanpa membuka kedua kelopak matanya.

Jongin tertawa pelan karena kalimat yang seharusnya menjadi rahasia, masih terdengar oleh Sehun yang nyatanya belum terlelap. Sehun mendekatkan tubuhnya kepada Jongin, tangan kanannya melingkari pinggang Jongin. "Semalam aku tidak tidur karena memikirkan semua ketakutan tak masuk akal. Setelah berbicara denganmu aku merasa lega, dan sekarang aku mengantuk."

"Jadi apa….,"

"Ssssttttt." Potong Sehun. "Diam dan tidurlah kembali, sebenarnya masih ada satu hal lagi yang ingin aku bicarakan, tapi kita tidur saja untuk sekarang."

Jongin menempelkan dahinya pada dada Sehun, kembali memejamkan kedua matanya. Dia tidak tahu sekarang pukul berapa, dan akan berapa lama dirinya dan Sehun akan tertidur nanti.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sehun bangun lebih dulu, pukul tiga sore. Dia pergi ke kamar mandi tanpa memberitahu Jongin. Setelah membersihkan diri, Sehun memutuskan untuk bergabung dengan keluarga Jongin. Nyonya Kim terlihat sibuk di dapur, kakak perempuan Jongin membiarkan dua anggota termuda keluarga Kim, Taehyung dan Jungkook, menghias rambut panjang bergelombangnya dengan pita-pita, dan penjepit aneka warna.

Jendela-jendela dibuka lebar, tirai penutup berwarna putih bersih bergerak tertiup angin musim panas dari luar. Frame-frame foto keluarga tertempel rapi di dinding membentuk lambang hati besar. Rumah menguarkan aroma biskuit cokelat baru matang.

Sehun berdiri cukup jauh, menyaksikan semuanya. Tidak ingin mengganggu, dia juga merasa tidak diundang. Setidaknya untuk beberapa detik, sampai Jungkook menyadari kehadirannya dan meneriakan namanya. " _Hyung_ tampan!" atau namanya menurut versi Jungkook.

"Hai Jung….," belum sempat Sehun menyebut nama Jungkook lengkap, Taehyung sudah lebih dulu berlari ke arahnya. Menubruk kaki kanannya, memeluk erat.

"Kita main, Naga, Naga, _Hyung_ jadi Naga!"

"Taehyung biarkan Sehun hyung makan dulu."

Mendengar suara perintah sang Ibu, Taehyung mengerucutkan bibirnya tidak suka. "Setelah ini kita bisa main." Hibur Sehun sembari membungkuk mengusap rambut Taehyung.

"Janji!"

"Janji." Balas Sehun menautkan kelingking kanannya pada kelingking kiri Taehyung.

Tersenyum lebar, puas dengan janji Sehun. Taehyung lantas berlari menghampiri Jungkook dan Dara untuk melanjutkan permainan mereka.

"Duduklah sambil menunggu Jongin, saat libur dia menjadi pemalas." Donna tersenyum ramah menyambut kedatangan Sehun. "Ada _pancake_ dan sereal, ingin yang mana?"

"Sereal."

"Cokelat atau rasa buah?"

"Buah."

Sehun terdiam memperhatikan Donna menyiapkan mangkuk bersih, menuang isi sereal dari kotak sereal ke dalam mangkuk, kemudian menambahkan susu.

"Cokelat kesukaan Jungkook dan Jongin, Taehyung dan Dara mereka menyukai sereal rasa buah. Aku bisa makan rasa apapun." Ucap Donna diselingi tawa renyah di akhir kalimat. "Makanlah yang banyak, kau bisa menambah sereal jika kurang."

Sehun mengangguk pelan, tenggorokannya seolah tercekat. Genggaman tangannya pada sendok menguat. Kemudian sebuah tepukan lembut pada pundak kanannya, membuat Sehun mendongak. Donna tersenyum ramah, menarik tubuh Sehun lembut, memeluk Sehun erat. Hanya usapan lembut pada punggung dan Sehun tak bisa menahan air matanya lagi.

"Bibi, mengerti. Kau merindukan ibumu, kau merindukan keluargamu, merindukan kehidupanmu yang dulu, merindukan teman-temanmu. Bibi mengerti, kau tidak perlu bersikap kuat, semuanya butuh waktu. Jika Bibi berada di posisimu Bibi pasti terpuruk. Tapi kau hebat, karena kau bersedia bangun dan turun dari tempat tidurmu setiap hari, menyapa dan berbicara dengan nenekmu, berkenalan dengan Jongin, Taehyung, dan Jungkook. Datang ke sini. Kau melakukan banyak hal yang tak semua orang bisa lakukan ketika mereka terpuruk."

Donna terdiam menunggu hingga tangisan Sehun reda, sebelum melepaskan pelukannya dan menghapus sisa air mata pada wajah Sehun. "Makan yang banyak, Bibi akan menyelamatkan Dara dari kedua adiknya. Dia ada kencan hari ini, jadi sekarang giliran Jongin menjaga Taehyung dan Jungkook." Donna tersenyum begitupula Sehun.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jongin duduk di hadapan Sehun setelah mencari waktu yang tepat untuk menampakan diri. "Ibumu sangat baik." Ucap Sehun, membuka pembicaraan.

"Tentu saja, ibuku lebih dari kata baik." Balas Jongin dengan nada ceria kemudian tersenyum lebar. Tangan kanannya mengangkat kotak sereal kemudian menuangnya dan bergabung dengan Sehun.

"Kapan kau bangun?"

"Saat kau pergi ke kamar mandi."

"Kenapa tidak langsung ke sini?"

"Aku mandi dan menunggu waktu yang tepat karena kau dan ibuku….," Jongin merasa tidak enak untuk melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Maaf aku sudah merebut ibumu." Bisik Sehun.

"Ayolah, aku tidak berpikir seperti itu. Kau boleh memeluk ibuku dan menangis di hadapannya sesuka hatimu."

"Kim Jongin!" peringat Sehun.

Jongin menjulurkan lidahnya, menggoda. Tangan kanan Sehun terangkat bersiap melempar sereal di dalam sendok pada Jongin. "Jangan lemparkan serealmu."

"Kenapa?" giliran Sehun yang menggoda.

"Kau akan mengajari mereka." Jongin menunjuk Taehyung dan Jungkook. Pandangan Sehun beralih pada kedua adik Jongin. Taehyung terlihat antusias sedangkan Jungkook menatap bingung. "Terutama Taehyung, dan kau tidak akan bisa membayangkan apa yang bisa Taehyung lakukan."

"Apa?" menurunkan sendoknya, Sehun mulai tertarik dengan topik pembicaraan Jongin mengenai Taehyung.

"Dulu aku iseng menggambar matahari di dinding, dan sekarang bisa kau lihat sendiri bagaimana dinding ruang keluarga, dapur, dan ruang makan kami."

Sehun menoleh dan mulai mengamati dinding di sekitarnya, hal yang tadi belum sempat ia lakukan. Coretan-coretan berbagai bentuk dengan krayon warna-warni. Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya kembali pada Jongin.

"Gambarnya terlihat unik. Setidaknya kalian tidak perlu membeli _wallpaper_."

Jongin melempar tatapan malas dan sekarang dirinya yang berhasrat untuk menumpahkan serealnya pada wajah Sehun.

"Jika Taehyung tumbuh dewasa dan dia tidak lagi membuat coretan di dinding, atau merengek mengajakmu bermain, pergi dengan teman-teman sekolahnya terasa lebih menyenangkan, dia menjadi mandiri, dan memiliki kesenangan lain, jarang di rumah. Kau akan merindukan saat-saat dimana Taehyung mencoret dinding, dan merengek mengajakmu bermain, atau mengganggumu belajar."

Jongin terdiam, mendengar keseriusan dalam kalimat Sehun. "Ya, aku akan merindukan saat-saat Taehyung menjadi sangat merepotkan. Karena itu Ibu memilih untuk membiarkan dinding seperti itu, tidak mengecatnya ulang. Karena saat-saat seperti ini ketika Taehyung masih anak-anak, hanya terjadi satu kali. Ibu akan membiarkan semua kekacauan yang kami buat, sebagai kenangan, terdengar melankolis….,"

"Tidak." Potong Sehun. "Bukan melankolis, kau tidak tahu kapan semuanya akan menghilang darimu. Entahlah, sudah jangan hiraukan apa yang aku katakan tadi. Aku harus pergi sekarang, Nenek pasti mencariku." Ucap Sehun lantas berdiri dari duduknya.

Jongin menyusul cepat, menahan lengan kanan Sehun sebelum dia berlari meninggalkan halaman rumahnya karena semak Beri merah sudah terlalu tinggi untuk dilompati. Menggeleng pelan menatap kedua mata sipit Sehun. "Setelah ini aku sendirian di rumah dengan Taehyung dan Jungkook, apa kau tega meninggalkan aku?" Jongin melempar tatapan anjing terbuang terbaiknya.

Sehun tak menjawab, wajahnya terlihat jelas sedang mempertimbangkan apakah dirinya akan memberi bantuan kepada Jongin atau tidak. Jongin melirik ke belakang, melewati bahu kanan tegap Sehun. Melihat Baekhyun berlari cepat melewati rumahnya. Ya, Jongin mencegah Sehun bertabrakan dengan Baekhyun.

"Nenek akan cemas jika aku tak segera pulang, aku akan pulang sebentar dan kembali. Bagaimana?"

"Baiklah….," balas Jongin dengan nada kecewa dibuat-buat.

"Aku akan segera kembali." Tegas Sehun kemudian memeluk Jongin singkat dan berlari pergi. Jongin diam memperhatikan punggung Sehun yang menjauhinya.

"Lima belas Agustus, liburan musim panas nyaris berakhir. Jika aku masih bisa membawa Sehun ke sekolah, aku akan mempertemukannya dengan kedua sahabatku. Dan hari ini aku mencegah Sehun bertemu dengan Baekhyun, entah untuk yang keberapa kali." Gumam Jongin seorang diri.

" _Hyung_!" Teriakkan Taehyung membuat Jongin memutar tubuhnya. Taehyung tersenyum lebar, mengangkat pedang plastik mainannya tinggi-tinggi. "Naga!" pekik Taehyung.

"Aku Naga!" Jongin menggeram agar terlihat mengerikan.

"Aaaaaa!" Taehyung berlari ke dalam rumah dengan cepat.

"Hei! Bukankah ksatria harus membunuh naganya?! Kenapa kau lari?! Kim Taehyung!" Jongin mengejar Taehyung ke dalam rumah. Sehun benar, kau tidak akan pernah tahu apa yang kau miliki hari ini bisa pergi setiap saat. Dan Jongin ingin bermain dengan Taehyung hari ini, meski permainan yang mereka mainkan nampak menggelikan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pukul tujuh malam setelah makan malam, Sehun datang dan tiba-tiba meminta izin kepada ibu Jongin supaya Jongin bisa menginap di rumahnya. "Jadi—apa yang akan kita lakukan sekarang? Kau menculikku."

Sehun tertawa pelan mendengar protes Jongin. "Berkemah."

"Berkemah?" kening Jongin langsung berkerut dalam.

"Ya, aku selalu ingin berkemah tapi aku tidak memiliki kesempatan."

"Kemah dimana?"

"Di balkon kamarku." Jongin menahan diri untuk tak tertawa. "Ayo, aku sudah menyiapkan semuanya, dan kita dilarang masuk ke dalam rumah kecuali terdesak ke kamar mandi."

"Baiklah….," Jongin menjawab sangsi.

"Ayo." Tangan kiri Sehun menekan saklar lampu mematikannya, sementara tangan kanannya menggenggam pergelangan tangan kiri Jongin, menarik Jongin menuju balkon kamarnya.

Karpet tipis dengan dua bantal, dan dua selimut berada di balkon kamar Sehun yang tak begitu luas. Tak masalah, udara malam musim panas lembab dan panas, Jongin tak cemas tentang dingin.

"Bagaimana jika hujan?" menoleh menatap Sehun.

"Itu keadaan darurat jadi kita bisa membatalkan acara berkemah ini." Balas Sehun dan Jongin hanya bisa tertawa pelan. "Kau ikut kelas menari, berarti kau cukup baik menari."

"Hmm." Jongin hanya menggumam.

"Apa kau mau menari bersamaku? Aku tak begitu ingat tarian seperti apa yang dulu sering aku tarikan…,"

"Mungkin aku bisa membantumu." Balas Jongin diselingi senyuman manisnya.

"Aku sedang tidak ingin banyak bergerak." Jongin ingin mencibir Sehun namun niat itu terhenti ketika Sehun menarik tangan kirinya. Membuat tubuh mereka nyaris tak berjarak. Tangan kanan Sehun berada pada pinggang kiri Jongin. "Sebenarnya ada banyak hal yang ingin aku bicarakan, tapi aku tidak tau harus memulainya darimana."

"Tak masalah." Balas Jongin.

"Kau menari balet." Jongin terperanjat. "Aku tidak akan mengejekmu. Aku tahu sedikit tentang balet, bisa menari berpasangan?"

"Mungkin." Balas Jongin ragu-ragu.

"Kita coba." Sehun tersenyum tipis. Tangan kirinya bergerak cepat menggenggam tangan kanan Jongin, menautkan jari-jari mereka. Kaki kanannya bergerak ke belakang menarik tubuh Jongin bersamanya.

Menatap kedua bola mata Sehun, di dalam benak Jongin memutar syair lagu yang sedang digemari ibu dan kakak perempuannya. Dan sepertinya semua yang dikatakan di dalam lagu itu terasa tepat untuk situasinya.

 _And I don't know why but with you I'd dance in a storm in my best dress fearless._

 **TBC**

Terima kasih untuk semua pembaca, terima kasih review kalian _**valeriee9488, Jeyjong, Athiyyah417, youngimongi, Baegy0408, opik, shakyu, NishiMala, shjilove, miga maryanaa, cute, firstkai94, Guest, alv, tobanga garry, Kim Ara614, Oranyellow chan, 94lineyeon, Lizz Danesta, ParkJitaa, Kiki2231, GaemGyu92, exoldkspcybxcs1, troalle, OhSehunKimJongin, M Aldianor Alvon Kpopers II238, Kim762, reallyoungest, jongiebottom, jjong86, Jongina88, wijayanti628, novisaputri09.**_ Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya.


	7. Chapter 7

**REWIND**

 **An EXO Fanfiction**

 **Pairing: HunKai, Sehun and Kai, ukeKai**

 **Cast: Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin/Kai, Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, DO Kyungsoo, Kim Jongdae, and others**

 **Warning: BL/YAOI, Typo**

 **Rating: T-M**

 **Halo ini chapter tujuh selamat membaca, semoga terhibur, maaf atas segala kesalahan. Happy reading all…..**

 **Previous**

"Aku sedang tidak ingin banyak bergerak." Jongin ingin mencibir Sehun namun niat itu terhenti ketika Sehun menarik tangan kirinya. Membuat tubuh mereka nyaris tak berjarak. Tangan kanan Sehun berada pada pinggang kiri Jongin. "Sebenarnya ada banyak hal yang ingin aku bicarakan, tapi aku tidak tau harus memulainya darimana."

"Tak masalah." Balas Jongin.

"Kau menari balet." Jongin terperanjat. "Aku tidak akan mengejekmu. Aku tahu sedikit tentang balet, bisa menari berpasangan?"

"Mungkin." Balas Jongin ragu-ragu.

"Kita coba." Sehun tersenyum tipis. Tangan kirinya bergerak cepat menggenggam tangan kanan Jongin, menautkan jari-jari mereka. Kaki kanannya bergerak ke belakang menarik tubuh Jongin bersamanya.

Menatap kedua bola mata Sehun, di dalam benak Jongin memutar syair lagu yang sedang digemari ibu dan kakak perempuannya. Dan sepertinya semua yang dikatakan di dalam lagu itu terasa tepat untuk situasinya.

 _And I don't know why but with you I'd dance in a storm in my best dress fearless._

 **BAB TUJUH**

Sehun memasang wajah cemberut terbaiknya. Rasanya, ia ingin melewatkan hari ini. Namun, itu tidak akan mungkin jika kau memiliki teman cerewet seperti Kim Jongin. Ya, sejak dua hari yang lalu, Jongin menceritakan banyak hal tentang sekolahnya.

Semua teman-temannya, bandnya, para guru, kegiatan yang dia sukai di sekolah, pelajaran favoritnya, menu makan siang di kantin sekolah yang lezat. Semuanya Jongin ceritakan secara detail. Intinya hanya satu, sekolah itu menyenangkan dan tidak ada yang perlu ditakutkan mengenai sekolah oleh Sehun.

Pukul tujuh pagi, Jongin dan Sehun berdiri di trotoar di depan rumah Nenek Azalea menunggu bus sekolah. Donna, Ibu Jongin, dan Nenek Azalea dengan heboh mengantarkan keduanya. Bahkan Nenek Azalea membawa kamera untuk memotret Jongin dan Sehun. Sehun mendengus tidak suka, tindakan sang nenek yang memperlakukannya seperti anak TK di hari pertama mereka masuk sekolah.

Secara teknis, hari ini memang hari pertamanya masuk sekolah. Tapi, dia sudah SMA bukan anak TK lagi. "Pasti aneh ada anak baru di tengah semester seperti sekarang." Gumam Sehun.

"Semua akan baik-baik saja." Balas Jongin ceria.

"Benarkah? Bahkan jika sekarang matahari meledak?"

"Bukannya matahari selalu meledak?" Jongin balik bertanya.

"Sudahlah!" dengus Sehun merasa suasana hatinya menjadi semakin buruk.

"Datang!" pekik Taehyung. Tersenyum lebar membuat Sehun gemas dan mengacak rambut Taehyung.

"Tae tidak ikut bus kita?"

"Tidak, dia masuk lebih siang. Ibu akan mengantarnya ke sekolah bersama Jungkook."

"Dara _noona_?"

"Oh, kakak perempuanku benci bus. Dia berangkat sendiri dengan sepeda. Sudah menjadi kebiasaannya."

"Hmm." Hanya gumaman yang Sehun berikan. Bus mendekat. Sehun mencubit pipi kanan Taehyung. Sementara Jungkook sudah melambaikan tangannya dengan heboh pada Jongin.

Sedikit terbersit rasa iri dalam diri Sehun, melihat keluarga Jongin. Taehyung dan Jungkook sangat lucu, Nyonya Kim sangat ramah dan baik, dan Dara sangat cantik. Sehun berpikir jika adik perempuannya tumbuh dewasa apa dia akan secantik kakak perempuan Jongin?

"Ayo." Ucap Jongin, tangan kirinya menarik tangan kanan Sehun.

Menelan ludah kasar, Sehun benar-benar tidak suka hal ini. Menaiki tangga bus sekolah. Menoleh ke kanan dan bertatapan dengan semua siswa yang melempar tatapan aneh padanya. "Apa aku memiliki tanduk?" gumam Sehun malas.

"Jongin!"

Perhatian Sehun berubah, dua orang di kursi belakang bus melambai ke arahnya. Dan bisa dia rasakan tarikan Jongin pada pergelangan tangan kanannya semakin antusias. Dua orang anak laki-laki dengan bentuk mata yang nyaris sama. Bulat besar. Bedanya hanya satu, tinggi tubuh keduanya.

"Chanyeol hyung, Kyungsoo hyung, kenalkan teman baruku. Oh Sehun. Kami bertetangga."

"Hai Sehun!" anak laki-laki bernama Chanyeol menyapa Sehun ramah. Lantas menarik pergelangan tangan kiri Sehun. Sedikit memaksa Sehun untuk duduk di dekatnya. "Aku Park Chanyeol. Kau teman Jongin? kalian seumuran?"

Sehun mengangguk pelan.

"Berarti aku lebih tua darimu, panggil aku _Hyung_." Perintah Chanyeol. Sehun hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Hai Sehun aku Kyungsoo, aku lebih tua darimu kalau begitu. Panggil aku _Hyung_ juga."

Sehun tersenyum, anak laki-laki bernama Kyungsoo itu memiliki bentuk bibir yang unik saat tersenyum. "Kami satu tingkat di atasmu, jika ada kakak kelas yang mengganggumu katakan saja padaku." Ucap Chanyeol penuh percaya diri.

"Ya." Balas Sehun singkat.

Selanjutnya sisa perjalanan diisi dengan obrolan Jongin, Chanyeol, dan Kyungsoo. Sementara Sehun hanya menjadi pendengar dan sesekali tersenyum. Dia masih merasa canggung untuk terlibat dalam topik pembicaraan, meski Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo sangat ramah.

Sepuluh menit untuk sampai ke sekolah. Keempatnya turun bersama. Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo pergi ke gedung lain. Sehun menoleh ke arah gedung tempat para siswa sekolah dasar belajar. "Taehyung di sana kan?"

"Ya, tapi dia belum berangkat sekarang."

"Hmm."

"Hari ini kurasa kau belum masuk kelas."

"Ya, aku akan ke kantor kepala sekolah mengambil jadwal lalu pergi ke kantor konseling."

"Konseling?" kening Jongin berkerut.

"Ya." Sehun tertawa malas di akhir kalimat. "Kurasa siswa yang pindah di tengah semester dan baru mengalami peristiwa buruk dalam hidup mereka, termasuk sebagai siswa bermasalah."

"Ayolah Sehun, bukan seperti itu maksud pihak sekolah. Mereka ingin membantumu."

"Aku tidak butuh bantuan!" tegas Sehun.

Jongin tersenyum mencoba bersabar. "Satu kali saja, lalu kau putuskan kau butuh konseling atau tidak."

"Jika aku tidak butuh?" tantang Sehun.

"Aku akan membantumu bicara pada pihak sekolah dan Nenek Azalea."

Sehun diam mempertimbangkan tawaran Jongin. "Baiklah, tawaranmu terdengar bagus."

"Kau tahu letak kantor sekolah kan?"

"Ya, aku sudah ke sini bersama Nenek dua hari yang lalu."

"Ah waktu itu, pantas saja kau tidak keluar rumah dua hari yang lalu."

"Baiklah aku ke kelas dulu, setelah kau selesai pergilah ke kantin. Kau tinggal lurus dari sini, dua pintu kembar bercat merah di ujung gedung. Aku yakin kau tidak akan melewatkannya. Aku akan menemuimu di kantin bersama Kyungsoo hyung dan Chanyeol hyung."

"Ya." Balas Sehun malas.

"Semangatlah!" pekik Jongin sambil memukul punggung Sehun cukup keras, kemudian berlari pergi sebelum Sehun membalasnya.

Memaksa kedua kakinya bergerak, Sehun merasa malas dan ingin melarikan diri dari penjara bernama sekolah. Dulu, dia menyukai sekolah, itu dulu. Semuanya berbeda sekarang. Berbelok ke kanan perlahan menaiki anak tangga satu persatu. Bersiul-siul kecil, melirik ke arah luar jendela yang dia lewati. Memperhatikan lapangan sepak bola sepi.

Kantor sekolah berada di lantai tiga. Berpintu putih pucat membosankan. Tangan kiri Sehun mendorong pelan pintu kantor, tersenyum kepada beberapa guru yang tersisa, hanya lima orang, karena jam pelajaran telah dimulai.

"Selamat pagi."

"Hmm.., selamat pagi." Balas Sehun memperhatikan wanita paruh baya petugas tata usaha.

Sehun memutar tubuhnya menghadap meja sekaligus petugas tata usaha, memindahkan ranselnya ke depan. Sehun menarik secarik kertas yang ditulis oleh kepala sekolah sendiri untuknya. "Saya ingin mengambil jadwal pelajaran dan bertemu dengan Miss Helena."

"Oh, Miss Helena sudah menunggumu aku akan menyiapkan jadwal pelajaranmu. Saat kau selesai aku yakin jadwal pelajaranmu sudah siap."

"Terima kasih." Balas Sehun tanpa antusias.

"Aku bisa mengantarmu ke ruangan Miss Helena."

"Tidak, terima kasih. Saya sudah pergi ke sana dua hari yang lalu."

"Baiklah." Ucap sang petugas tata usaha.

Sehun tersenyum tipis sebelum berjalan melintasi tengah ruangan, menuju ruangan lain dengan pintu tunggal bercat biru muda.

"Selamat pagi."

"Hai, Oh Sehun!"

Memaksa tersenyum dengan keramahan Miss Helena, atau semua guru Konseling memang ramah seperti beliau. Entahlah, Sehun tidak tahu dan mungkin tidak ingin tahu lebih jauh.

"Duduklah, kau suka cokelat?"

Tanpa membalas Sehun langsung mendudukan dirinya. Kedua matanya mengawasi toples kaca berisi permen cokelat warna-warni. Cukup menggoda, dan tangan kanannya nyaris bergerak untuk meraih tutup toples sebelum suara Miss Helena menghancurkan rencanannya.

"Menari, musik, Sejarah, dan Matematika. Di sekolah ini ada berbagai macam kegiatan di luar jam pelajaran yang bisa kau ikuti, ada juga band yan dibentuk oleh para siswa. Kau pasti akan menikmati tahun sekolahmu di sini."

"Mungkin….," balas Sehun semakin malas dengan semua percakapan ini. Bahkan dia mencoba mengangkat jempol kakinya sebagai kesibukan, dan mencegah dirinya menguap di hadapan Miss Helena.

"Kudengar Seoul sangat ramai, di sana ada kantor agensi."

Mengangkat jempol kaki adalah hal mustahil, dan mengapa Miss Helena berbicara tentang Seoul dan agensi? Seharusnya beliau berbicara tentang sekolah atau hal yang berhubungan dengan sekolah.

"Kau ingin bekerja di dunia hiburan."

"Tidak, sama sekali tidak."

"Kau memiliki keinginan lain?"

"Hmmm..," gumam Sehun dan kali ini ia tak menahan diri untuk membuka toples dan meraup setangkup permen cokelat warna-warni. "Entahlah, saya belum berpikiran sejauh itu."

"Bagaimana jika aku memberimu tugas."

Kedua mata sipit Sehun membola, ayolah, tugas atau pekerjaan rumah itu adalah hal paling menyebalkan di seluruh dunia. Mungkin, Miss Helena adalah pembaca pikiran. Sebab beliau langsung tertawa kemudian menambahkan keterangan untuk menenangkan Sehun.

"Tugas ini tidak berat, jangan cemas. Tanpa batas waktu kau bisa mengerjakannya saat kau siap."

Sehun hanya mengangguk kemudian mulai memasukkan satu persatu permen ke dalam mulutnya. Di dalam hati dia berjanji untuk tidak akan mengerjakan tugas Miss Helena, jika itu merepotkan.

"Aku ingin kau bertemu dengan orang-orang baru. Untuk langkah pertama, hanya satu orang saja. Mengobrol dengannya selama setengah jam…,"

"Saya sudah bertemu dengan orang baru." Potong Sehun.

"Ah benarkah?!" Miss Helena terdengar takjub.

Sehun menahan diri untuk tidak memutar kedua bola matanya, itu bukanlah hal yang menakjubkan menurutnya. Mungkin, Miss Helena adalah calon aktris di masa muda beliau.

"Apa kau bersedia membagi ceritamu denganku?"

"Dia tetanggaku, dan bersekolah di sini. Aku sudah mengenal semua keluarganya. Dia sangat baik. Kami nyaris bermain setiap hari."

"Kau senang bersamanya?"

"Ya."

"Kalian pernah bertengkar?"

"Belum, saya harap tidak."

Miss Helena tersenyum lebar. "Baiklah tugas pertamamu selesai, sekarang untuk tugas kedua. Berbicaralah dengan dua orang baru."

Kali ini Sehun menggeram pelan. "Apa itu perlu?" protes Sehun. Miss Helena hanya tersenyum tanpa jawaban. Sehun mendengus lantas memasukkan seluruh sisa permen warna-warni ke dalam mulut.

"Baiklah, pertemuan kita hari ini selesai. Ingat kita bertemu sekali seminggu setiap hari Jumat. Dan setiap hari Jumat kau hanya perlu masuk kelas pada periode terakhir. Bukankah itu menyenangkan?"

Menelan ludah kasar, seharusnya Sehun bahagia bisa melewatkan dua periode pelajaran dalam sehari. Tapi nyatanya tidak. "Kenapa saya diperlakukan istimewa? Apa karena seluruh keluarga saya tewas dalam kecelakaan? Apa saya terlihat sangat depresi? Apa saya terlihat tidak berdaya dan butuh banyak bantuan?"

"Sehun." Miss Helena terlihat cukup terkejut dengan reaksi Sehun.

"Terima kasih atas bantuannya, sampai bertemu Jumat depan." Sehun lantas undur diri dengan meraup segenggam permen cokelat warna-warni.

Tersenyum pada petugas tata usaha, mengambil jadwal pelajaran dengan tangan kirinya. Melipat asal kemudian menjejalkan ke dalam ransel. Menuruni anak tangga dengan cepat, Sehun berpikir jika Jongin bahkan bisa membantunya lebih baik dari Miss Helena.

Menuju kantin seperti pesan Jongin. Sekolah ini tak sebesar sekolah lamanya di Seoul. Keadaan kantin benar-benar sepi, Sehun hanya membeli sebotol soda dingin dan membawanya ke meja luar. Ke area lapangan berumput belakang sekolah. Musim panas berarti menikmati sinar matahari, begitu kesimpulan Sehun.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Hai!"

Sapaan itu membuat Sehun mendongak dari kesibukannya membaca buku. "Hai."

"Apa mejamu kosong? Atau ada orang lain yang akan duduk di sini?"

"Duduk saja Jongin." balas Sehun menahan tawa.

"Terima kasih."

"Kau benar-benar menyukai sejarah, sampai tidak mendengar bel istirahat dan keramaian di sekitarmu."

"Hmmm." Gumam Sehun.

"Ini."

Sehun melihat nampan makan siang yang Jongin sodorkan ke hadapannya. "Kau mengambilkannya untukku?"

"Ya."

"Terima kasih." Gumam Sehun mengamati isi nampan makan siang di hadapannya. Menu hari ini berupa masakan Jepang. Ayam katsu, salad, sup miso, susu, dan apel.

"Setiap hari menunya berubah." Terang Jongin.

"Hmm."

Perhatian Jongin teralihkan dari kesibukannya melahap ayap katsu pada Sehun. "Apa pertemuanmu dengan guru konseling tidak berjalan baik?"

"Mungkin."

"Ingin bercerita?"

"Tidak."

"Baiklah, cepat makan. Sebentar lagi Chanyeol hyung dan Kyungsoo hyung datang."

"Kenapa kau tidak memaksaku untuk bercerita?"

"Karena kau tidak menginginkannya."

"Kurasa kau berbakat untuk jadi guru konseling, mungkin kau bisa lebih baik dari Ibu Helena."

"Astaga!" pekik Jongin kemudian tertawa cukup keras.

Tawa Jongin, membuat Sehun tersenyum. Dan ia merasa sedikit beban di hatinya menghilang melihat tawa Jongin. Dan sekarang dia bisa mulai mencicipi makan siang pertamanya di sekolah ini.

"Jongin! Sehun!"

Keduanya menolah, Sehun hanya diam memperhatikan sementara Jongin berdiri dari duduknya dan melambaikan tangan dengan antusias. "Chanyeol hyung! Kyungsoo hyung!"

"Halo!" pekik Chanyeol sambil berlari menghampiri meja Sehun dan Jongin.

"Kalau kau terjatuh aku akan berpura-pura tidak mengenalmu!" ancam Kyungsoo.

"Wah, kau jahat sekali….," goda Chanyeol.

"Diam!" dengus Kyungsoo.

"Baiklah aku tidak akan lari lagi." Chanyeol tersenyum lebar. "Karena kita sudah sampai di meja Sehun dan Jongin!" pekik Chanyeol heboh.

 **CLANG!**

Chanyeol meletakkan nampan makan siangnya dengan kasar. Membuat apel di dalam nampan nyaris terlempar ke meja, beruntung Jongin sempat menahan apel itu. "Terima kasih Jongin." ucap Chanyeol tulus.

"Berapa kali kubilang Park, sopanlah di meja makan." Nasihat Kyungsoo dengan nada jengah serta bosan. Chanyeol hanya menjulurkan lidahnya. Kyungsoo mendengus kemudian duduk di samping Chanyeol.

Keempatnya duduk berhadapan. Chanyeol berhadapan dengan Sehun, sedangkan Kyungsoo berhadapan dengan Jongin. "Bagaimana? Apa sekolah ini menyenangkan? Kau dan Jongin sekelas? Apa ada siswa yang mengganggumu? Mungkin kakak kelas?" Chanyeol melempar pertanyaan bertubi pada Sehun.

"Lumayan menyenangkan, entahlah ini masih hari pertama." Jawab Sehun tenang.

"Kau pasti akan menikmati sekolah ini, aku yakin."

Sehun tersenyum mengamati wajah Chanyeol. " _Hyung_ orang yang optimis."

"Tentu saja! Aku selalu optimis, ayolah hidup hanya satu kali jadi nikmatilah." Chanyeol tersenyum lebar, terlihat bangga dengan kalimat yang baru saja dia ucapkan.

"Chanyeol, ingat apa yang perlu kita bicarakan dengan Jongin."

"Ah tentu!" pekik Chanyeol bahkan nasi di dalam mulutnya nyaris terciprat ke wajah Kyungsoo karena dia berbicara sambil menghadap Kyungsoo.

"Astaga Chanyeol! Aku benar-benar akan mencekikmu!"

"Kau akan menyesal jika aku mati." Balas Chanyeol penuh percaya diri. "Ah ya, kembali ke topik. Jongin kita butuh dua personil lagi. Atau kita tidak akan bisa mengikuti festival musim dingin nanti."

"Aku sudah memikirkannya, mungkin Sehun bersedia bergabung." Jongin melirik Sehun, Sehun hanya melempar tatapan tidak percaya.

"Sehun kau suka musik?! Ide bagus, kau bisa bergabung, tipe wajah sepertimu akan disukai banyak orang terutama anak perempuan. Kita akan populer dengan cepat."

"Chanyeol, bisakah kau sopan di meja makan?" Kyungsoo nyaris merengek.

"Apa masalahnya berisik di meja makan, aku ini laki-laki." Balas Chanyeol acuh. "Apa keahlianmu?"

Sehun tak langsung menjawab, menatap kedua mata bulat Chanyeol lekat. "Rap, mungkin." Pada akhirnya Sehun bersuara.

"Keren!" pekik Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo sudah menyerah untuk mengingatkan sahabatnya. "Tinggal satu. Kupikir Byun Baekhyun cocok, suaranya bagus dia bergabung di klub paduan suara sekolah.

"Kurasa Jongdae hyung lebih cocok, dia bergabung di klub paduan suara sekolah lebih dulu dari Baekhyun hyung. Suaranya lebih berat, lebih berkarakter, juga stabil di nada tinggi."

Kening Chanyeol berkerut dalam. "Kau terdengar tidak suka dengan Baekhyun."

"Bukan tidak suka, aku hanya memberi saran."

"Tapi nada bicaramu terdengar tidak suka." Chanyeol bersikeras.

"Jika kau memilih Baekhyun aku keluar dari band."

Semua orang terperanjat mendengar kalimat ancaman dari Jongin. Jongin selalu tenang, dia seringkali mengalah, dan Jongin tidak pernah mengancam dengan cara kekanakan seperti sekarang.

"Jongin, apa masalahmu?!" Chanyeol nyaris berteriak.

"Percayalah Baekhyun bukan hal baik untuk band kita."

"Apa kau mengenal Baekhyun?"

"Ya. Aku mengenal Baekhyun. Mengenalnya dengan sangat baik." Tegas Jongin menatap kedua mata Chanyeol tanpa rasa takut.

"Baiklah aku akan berbicara dengan Jongdae dan mencari orang lain jika dia menolak bergabung. Bukan Baekhyun. Aku tidak akan mengajak Baekhyun." Ucap Chanyeol menyerah. Dia paling benci bertengkar dengan sahabatnya.

"Terima kasih." Gumam Jongin.

 **TBC**

Terima kasih untuk semua yang bersedia membaca cerita ini, terima kasih sudah setia menunggu (jika ada sih hehehehe). Terima kasih review kalian _**valeriee9488, Kim Ara614, hppnssdlght614, Jeyjong, Cheonsa528, cute, alv, firstkai94, miga maryana, reallyoungest, OhSehunKimJongin, Oranyellow chan, Park Rinhyun Uchiha, YooKey1314, Kiki2231, exoldkspcybxcs1, tobanga garry, Athiyyah417, jongiebottom, Kim Jongin Kai, shafiramanurung, troalle, cici fu, NishiMala, jongbae, Kim762, Lizz Danesta, ParkJitta, novisaputri09, GaemGyu92, jjong86.**_ Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya.


	8. Chapter 8

**REWIND**

 **An EXO Fanfiction**

 **Pairing: HunKai, Sehun and Kai, ukeKai**

 **Cast: Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin/Kai, Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, DO Kyungsoo, Kim Jongdae, and others**

 **Warning: BL/YAOI, Typo**

 **Rating: T-M**

 **Halo ini chapter delapan selamat membaca, semoga terhibur, maaf atas segala kesalahan. Terima kasih sudah mengikuti cerita ini sampai akhir. Happy reading all…..**

 **Previous**

"Jika kau memilih Baekhyun aku keluar dari band."

Semua orang terperanjat mendengar kalimat ancaman dari Jongin. Jongin selalu tenang, dia seringkali mengalah, dan Jongin tidak pernah mengancam dengan cara kekanakan seperti sekarang.

"Jongin, apa masalahmu?!" Chanyeol nyaris berteriak.

"Percayalah Baekhyun bukan hal baik untuk band kita."

"Apa kau mengenal Baekhyun?"

"Ya. Aku mengenal Baekhyun. Mengenalnya dengan sangat baik." Tegas Jongin menatap kedua mata Chanyeol tanpa rasa takut.

"Baiklah aku akan berbicara dengan Jongdae dan mencari orang lain jika dia menolak bergabung. Bukan Baekhyun. Aku tidak akan mengajak Baekhyun." Ucap Chanyeol menyerah. Dia paling benci bertengkar dengan sahabatnya.

"Terima kasih." Gumam Jongin.

 **BAB DELAPAN**

Jumat malam, keluarga Byun mengadakan pesta akhir pekan. Pesta yang juga diselenggarakan sekaligus untuk merayakan ulang tahun adik perempuan Baekhyun. Sehun dan Jongin datang bersama, mereka tinggal dan berdiri di dekat meja panjang. Sehun mencomoti kue-kue kecil sedangkan Jongin memilih untuk mengunyah apel. Segelas soda di tangan masing-masing.

"Kau pikir akan ada dansa malam ini?"

"Kurasa ada." Balas Jongin.

"Bukankah kau membenci Baekhyun, kenapa memutuskan untuk datang?"

"Aku tidak membenci Baekhyun." Jawab Jongin sambil menoleh ke kanan menatap Sehun. "Aku tidak membenci siapa-siapa."

"Lalu pertengkaranmu dengan Chanyeol saat makan siang, tempo hari yang lalu. apa?"

"Bukan hal yang pribadi, aku hanya merasa Jongdae hyung lebih cocok berada di band. Itu saja."

"Hmm." Gumam Sehun mencoba percaya ia lantas memasukkan potongan kue kecil lainnya ke dalam mulut.

Jongin mencoba menikmati musik yang mengalun. Saat Baekhyun keluar dengan nampan berisi bir kedua mata Jongin terbelalak. "Sehun kita pergi!" pekik Jongin sambil menarik tangan kiri Sehun.

Sehun mengerti maksud Jongin meski tanpa bertanya, ia juga melihat apa yang Baekhyun bawa. Dan sekarang dia mencemaskan nasib Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo.

"Kenapa ada alkohol, bukankah ini pesta adik Baekhyun hyung?"

"Entahlah Sehun kita pergi saja sebelum terjadi masalah."

"Kurasa tidak akan terjadi masalah, ada orang dewasa di sini."

"Kita pergi saja Sehun, percayalah denganku."

"Bagaimana dengan Kyungsoo hyung dan Chanyeol hyung?" Sehun melempar tatapan penuh tanya pada Jongin.

"Mereka tahu yang terbaik." Balas Jongin sementara tangan kanannya masih setia menggenggam telapak tangan kiri Sehun. Mengajak Sehun untuk keluar dari rumah Baekhyun.

"Apa tidak masalah mereka minum minuman keras di bawah umur."

"Ini pesta Sehun biarkan saja. Aku tidak ingin kau terlibat masalah."

"Bagaimana dengan Chanyeol hyung dan Kyungsoo hyung?!" Sehun menghentikan langkah kakinya.

"Mereka akan keluar sebentar lagi."

"Aku tidak percaya, aku akan kembali dan meminta mereka keluar."

"Tidak!" teriak Jongin, mengejutkan Sehun.

"Mereka akan keluar, akan aku hubungi ponsel Kyungsoo hyung jangan masuk aku mohon. Aku tidak ingin sesuatu yang buruk terjadi."

"Sesuatu yang buruk seperti apa?"

Menggigit pelan bibir bawahnya, Jongin menatap kedua mata sipit Sehun. "Bagaimana jika aku mengatakan aku berasal dari masa depan?"

Sehun tertawa pelan. "Kalau begitu aku dari Mars." Canda Sehun. Namun, anehnya Jongin terlihat serius. "Jongin, kau yakin tidak mengambil minuman di dalam sana kan?"

"Semuanya akan menjadi sangat buruk jika kau masuk ke dalam sana, sesuatu yang sangat buruk, dan kau tidak pernah menginginkannya."

"Jong…," Sehun benar-benar bingung dengan kalimat Jongin.

"Menjadi ayah muda, pertengkaran setiap hari, lalu kau—mati di usia muda."

"Kim Jongin kau yakin tidak sedang mabuk kan?"

Sehun mendekatkan hidungnya pada bibir Jongin mencoba mencium bau alkohol, namun nihil. Tidak ada aroma alkohol sama sekali. "Itu Kyungsoo hyung dan Chanyeol hyung, kita harus pergi."

Menoleh ke belakang, Sehun melihat kedua teman baiknya melangkah keluar dari rumah Baekhyun dengan wajah kusut. "Ayo pergi." Ucap Jongin kembali menarik tangan Sehun untuk pergi.

Langkah kaki Jongin melambat ketika mereka berada cukup jauh dari kediaman keluarga Byun.

"Anggota bandnya berarti kau, Kyungsoo hyung, Chanyeol hyung, aku, dan Jongdae hyung."

"Aku menjadi anggota band—entahlah, tapi aku lega Jongdae hyung bersedia untuk bergabung."

"Hmm. Aku akan mati muda…," gumam Sehun dalam perjalanan pulang.

"Ya, tapi aku akan mengubah semuanya."

"Bagaimana caranya?"

"Aku ada di sini."

Sehun tertawa pelan. "Apa kau berencana untuk menulis komik? Astaga Jongin, kau terdengar sangat lucu sekarang. Itu ide yang bagus, kau bisa menulisnya. Seseorang yang kembali ke masa lalu."

Jongin membuka bibirnya namun mengurungkan kalimat apapun yang ingin dia katakan untuk meyakinkan Sehun. "Benarkah itu terdengar bagus?"

"Ya."

"Kalau begitu aku akan menulisnya." Dusta Jongin kemudian tersenyum lebar pada Sehun.

"Kenapa kau mengajakku pergi ke pesta Baekhyun hyung jika kau tahu ada alkohol?"

"Aku tidak tahu, kupikir itu hanya pesta biasa untuk merayakan Jumat malam. Aku tidak pernah pergi ke pesta sebelumnya, karena ada Chanyeol hyung dan Kyungsoo hyung kupikir tak apa pergi dan mencoba menghadiri pesta." Dusta Jongin, tentu dia tahu ada alkohol di pesta Baekhyun. Dulu dia memutuskan untuk tidak pergi dan hal buruk terjadi kepada Sehun.

"Sekarang kita haru berjalan kaki, beruntung rumah Baekhyun hyung tak jauh. Tapi berjalan tiga kilometer itu cukup melelahkan."

Jongin tertawa canggung. "Maaf." Gumamnya.

"Jika itu benar, jika kau dari masa depan dan kembali untuk menyelamatkan aku. Terima kasih Kim Jongin."

Kalimat Sehun membuat Jongin terperanjat. Ia menatap Sehun terpana untuk beberapa detik. "Ya—ya." Balasnya terbata.

"Kapan kau akan kembali ke masamu?"

"Entahlah, kurasa jika semuanya baik-baik saja. Jika tidak ada sesuatu yang buruk menimpamu aku akan kembali."

"Bagaimana dengan aku?" Sehun tidak mengerti mengapa di dalam hatinya ia mempercayai semua kalimat tak masuk akal Jongin. "Jika kau tiba-tiba menghilang bagaimana dengan aku? Apa kau sama seperti keluargaku? Apa aku akan seorang diri lagi?"

"Kau tidak akan mengingatku, akupun sama. Aku tidak akan mengingatmu."

"Itu melegakan meski menyakitkan." Sehun tersenyum tipis.

Jongin tertawa cukup keras. "Ayolah aku hanya bercanda!" pekiknya sambil menyikut pelan lengan kiri Sehun. "Tidak ada hal seperti itu Oh Sehun. Jika kita bisa mengubah takdir pasti akan sangat hebat." Jongin menatap Sehun masih dengan senyum lebarnya, namun Sehun menatap kosong padanya.

"Tapi entah mengapa aku mempercayai semua ucapanmu, meski kau mengucapkan sesuatu yang tidak masuk akal. Apa aku tidak waras?"

"Mungkin kau hanya terlalu banyak menonton film fiksi ilmiah."

"Ya, mungkin." Sehun menghentikan langkah kakinya membuat Jongin melakukan hal yang sama. mereka berdiri berhadapan. "Atau mungkin karena hal lain."

"Hal lain?" alis kanan Jongin sedikit terangkat ke atas.

"Mungkin karena aku mencintaimu." Jongin hanya mampu terpaku di tempat. Selama ini dia menunggu Sehun mengatakan kalimat itu, dan sekarang Sehun mengatakannya. Namun, mereka tak akan pernah bisa bersama.

"Se—Sehun…," gumam Jongin terbata.

"Tak masalah jika kau tidak memiliki perasaan yang sama denganku. Yang terpenting aku sudah mengatakan semuanya padamu."

Jongin menggeleng cepat. "Aku mencintaimu Oh Sehun. Sejak pertama kita bertemu aku mencintaimu, sangat mencintaimu."

"Dan kenapa kau menunggu terlalu lama untuk mengutarakannya?"

"Aku hanya takut kau menolakku."

"Jika aku tidak menyatakan perasaanku malam ini, apa kau akan mengatakannya? Kapan kau akan mengatakannya?"

"Entahlah," gumam Jongin.

Sehun tersenyum simpul, jalanan benar-benar sepi karena semua orang berada di dalam rumah masing-masing, dan para remaja pergi ke rumah keluarga Byun untuk berpesta. Kedua tangan Sehun dengan cepat membingkai wajah Jongin, mendekatkan tubuh mereka. Permukaan bibir tipisnya menyapa permukaan bibir penuh Jongin.

Mencium dengan lembut tanpa lumatan, tanpa permainan lidah, tanpa napsu. Sehun hanya merasa sangat mencintai seseorang yang berada di dalam pelukannya sekarang.

Tanpa sadar air mata keluar dari kedua mata Jongin. Perasaannya, ia tak mampu mengabaikan perasaannya sekarang. Semuanya nyaris sama, di masa depan Sehun bersama Baekhyun dan sekarang ketika Sehun memiliki perasaan yang sama. Semuanya akan berakhir dengan cepat.

Mengakhiri ciuman kemudian menarik tubuhnya, Sehun terkejut melihat air mata Jongin. "Kenapa menangis? Apa aku menyakitimu? Apa itu ciuman pertamamu?" panik Sehun.

"Aku hanya…, sangat bahagia." Bisik Jongin.

Sehun tertawa pelan menarik tubuh Jongin dengan lembut kemudian memeluknya erat. "Aku akan bersamamu, aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu. Percayalah." Kedua tangan Sehun bergerak menarik sedikit resleting jaketnya, melepas sesuatu dari lehernya. "Ini milik ibuku, aku mengambilnya sebelum pemakaman. Kau mau menerimanya?"

"Sehun—bukankah itu sangat berharga untukmu."

"Sekarang kau lebih berharga dari kalung ini." Jongin tak bisa melakukan apapun, hanya terpaku dan membiarkan Sehun melingkarkan kalung emas mendiang ibunya kelehernya.

Menunduk, telunjuk dan ibu jari kanan Jongin menggenggam liontin yang berada di dadanya. Berbentuk hati kecil dengan ukiran sulur-sulur yang terlihat rumit. "Ini sangat indah, apa kau benar-benar memberikannya padaku?"

"Ya. Aku memberikannya padamu."

"Terima kasih Sehun." Bisik Jongin.

"Berjanjilah, kau tidak akan pergi dariku." Bisik Sehun sekali lagi memeluk tubuh Jongin erat.

"Aku janji." Bisik Jongin meski hatinya berteriak bahwa janji seperti itu mustahil untuk ditepati. "Aku janji." Ulang Jongin.

Tangan kanan Sehun meraih dan menggenggam telapak tangan kiri Jongin, keduanya berjalan beriringan sesekali bertemu pandang dan tersenyum lebar.

Nyaris lima belas menit, seharusnya tak perlu memakan waktu sebanyak itu untuk pulang dari rumah keluarga Byun, namun Sehun dan Jongin sengaja berlama-lama menghabiskan waktu bersama. "Kita sampai." Ucap Sehun dengan nada kecewa yang terdengar jelas. Sedangkan Jongin hanya tertawa pelan.

"Sampai besok Sehun."

"Tidurlah yang nyenyak Jongin."

Jongin menundukkan kepalanya selama beberapa detik. Kemudian tersenyum menatap Sehun. "Aku—aku mencintaimu Oh Sehun." Gumam Jongin.

Tangan kanan Sehun terangkat untuk mencubit pelan pipi kiri Jongin. "Kau mirip Taehyung saat malu-malu seperti ini."

"Tidak!" pekik Jongin sambil menarik lepas cubitan Sehun dari pipinya. "Aku lebih tampan."

"Baiklah…," balas Sehun sambil melempar tatapan malas.

"Kau membela Taehyung." Jongin berpura-pura memasang wajah kesal.

"Bukan begitu Jongin—astaga apa kau akan cemburu pada adikmu sendiri?!" pekik Sehun tak percaya.

"Tentu saja tidak. Kau ini begitu saja diambil serius."

Jongin mendorong pelan dada Sehun membuat keduanya tertawa lepas. "Sudah malam, aku pulang dulu, cepat tidur jangan begadang."

Jongin menggangguk pelan, melambaikan tangan kanannya. Sehun tersenyum simpul sebelum melangkah pergi. Jongin memutar tubuhnya berniat untuk melangkah ketika Sehun memanggil namanya.

"Jongin."

"Ya?"

"Besok hari libur, kita mungkin bisa berjalan-jalan bersama. Bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Tentu."

Langkah kaki Jongin terasa ringan, mendorong pintu rumah sambil menyenandungkan salah satu lagu kesukaannya. "Selamat malam Ibu."

"Hai Sayang, kau kembali dengan cepat. Ada masalah?"

"Tidak." Balas Jongin sambil menahan senyuman. "Tidak ada apapun, aku hanya ingin pulang cepat. Taehyung dan Jungkook sudah tidur?"

"Ya. Mereka sudah tidur."

"Apa Ibu menungguku?"

"Tentu saja Ibu menunggumu pulang."

Kali ini Jongin tersenyum kemudian bergegas menghampiri sang ibu dan memeluk dengan erat. "Berarti keputusanku tepat untuk pulang lebih awal. Terima kasih sudah menungguku Ibu."

"Tentu Sayang. Kau lapar?"

"Tidak, aku sudah makan banyak tadi siang di pesta tadi aku juga makan banyak camilan."

"Baiklah, sekarang lakukan apa yang kau inginkan. Menonton TV mungkin? Besok libur."

"Kurasa aku akan langsung tidur saja. Besok Ibu bertugas pagi kan?"

"Kau tahu darimana?"

"Jadwal kerja Ibu. Aku akan menjaga Taehyung dan Jungkook. Besok giliran Dara noona berkencan."

Donna tertawa pelan kemudian mengacak rambut Jongin dengan penuh kasih sayang. "Baiklah, selamat tidur, Sayang."

"Ibu juga cepatlah tidur. Selamat malam." Ucap Jongin kemudian memeluk singkat sang ibu. Jongin tersenyum sebelum berlari-lari kecil menuju kamarnya.

Menutup pintu kamar perlahan, Jongin terperanjat karena lampu tiba-tiba padam. "Apa yang terjadi?" gumamnya.

"Selamat malam Kim Jongin."

Terperanjat, Jongin memutar tubuhnya cepat menatap seseorang di hadapannya dengan gugup sekaligus ketakutan menjadi satu.

"Kau lupa padaku? Jangan gugup, aku tidak akan menyakitimu. Aku datang untuk menyelesaikan semuanya. Semua yang kau inginkan sudah tercapai, Sehun tidak akan mati di masa depan. Aku ucapkan selamat padamu."

"Apa artinya aku harus pergi sekarang?"

"Ya, kau harus pergi sekarang."

"Apa aku bisa mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada Sehun?"

"Sayangnya tidak bisa. Kalian sudah berciuman malam ini. Itu akan jadi perpisahan yang indah. Ah…, sangat indah meski kalian tidak akan mengingatnya."

Menggigit pelan bibir bawahnya, Jongin tidak bisa menahan air matanya yang mendesak keluar. "Baiklah…, aku akan pergi sekarang." Bisiknya dengan suara bergetar. "Aku akan pergi sekarang." Ulang Jongin.

"Kau akan melupakan Sehun, Sehun akan melupakanmu, keluargamu tidak akan mengenal Sehun dan neneknya, teman-temanmu di band akan melupakan keberadaanmu. Kau tidak akan menjadi musisi, masa depanmu berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat. Kim Jongin."

"Terima kasih sudah memberiku kesempatan untuk menyelamatkan Sehun."

"Kau bisa memanggilku Zelo, tak masalah. Toh kau akan melupakan pertemuan ini."

Selanjutnya hanya terdengar suara butiran manik gelang yang terlepas dan terhempas ke atas lantai. "Sayang. Kita memiliki sebuah cerita, dan aku ingin mengubah akhirnya," gumam Jongin sebelum kegelapan mengambil alih dunianya.

 _ **REWIND**_

Alarm berbunyi nyaring, dengan malas tangan kanan Jongin terjulur menekan tombol di atas jam weker dengan kasar. Kedua matanya terasa berat untuk dibuka, namun, dia memutuskan untuk mendudukan dirinya dan mencoba bangun.

 _ **BRAK!**_ Pintu kamar terbuka dengan heboh. "Kim Jongin, bangun, mandi, dan sarapan. Kau tidak mau menjadi alasan penundaan sebuah film hebat bukan?! Dan satu lagi pikirkan kelulusanmu! Dasar mahasiswa abadi!"

"Taehyung kemari kau!" teriak Jongin.

Taehyung menjulurkan lidahnya kemudian berlari pergi. Jongin menggeram kesal, sebelum memaksa tubuhnya bergerak dan kedua kakinya menapak ke atas lantai kamar dingin tanpa lapisan karpet. Kedua mata Jongin benar-benar terbuka sekarang. Terima kasih untuk adik tercintanya Kim Taehyung.

Menggaruk rambutnya dengan tangan kanan, Jongin melirik malas meja kerja sekaligus meja belajarnya. Menatap tumpukan kertas tugas akhir yang mengenaskan. "Sejak awal seharusnya aku tidak usah kuliah," gerutunya. Sebelum menarik knob pintu kamar mandi kasar.

Berdiri di depan cermin, mencuci wajah di wastafel, kemudian menggosok gigi. Jongin berhenti untuk mengamati pergelangan tangan kanannya. Sepertiya ada sesuatu yang hilang di sana. "Aku kan tidak memakai apapun sejak dulu." Gumam Jongin sebelum melanjutkan kegiatannya.

Di meja makan Taehyung dan Jungkook sedang berdebat siapa yang akan mendapat tambahan telur untuk roti lapis masing-masing. Jongin tiba-tiba muncul dan mencomot sisa telur di atas piring. "Ayolah, otakku perlu banyak nutrisi untuk tugas akhir." Ucap Jongin enteng kemudian tersenyum.

" _Hyung_ aku membencimu." Gerutu Jungkook.

"Ayolah, adikku yang imut jangan memasang wajah cemberut seperti itu." Goda Jongin sambil menusuk-nusuk pipi kanan Jungkook.

" _Mom_ , kenapa Jongin hyung semakin menyebalkan." Kali ini giliran Taehyung yang melempar protes.

Jongin acuh dan melanjutkan acara makan telurnya. "Dimana Dara noona?"

"Sudah berangkat sejak pagi." Tegas Donna.

"Wah rajin sekali, apa ada yang dirahasiakan?" Jongin melempar tatapan curiga kepada semua orang. "Aku berfirasat ada sesuatu yang dirahasiakan dariku."

"Apa?!" pekik Taehyung heboh bercampur kesal. " _Noona_ selalu berangkat pagi, Jongin hyung selalu bangun siang makanya berita yang biasa seperti ini terlihat mengejutkan bagi Jongin hyung. Jangan jadi pemalas dan cepat lulus."

Jongin hanya menguap malas mendengar komentar panjang dari sang adik. "Tidak luluspun aku sudah memiliki pekerjaan yang bagus."

"Kim Jongin!" peringat Donna.

"Iya Ibu, aku janji akan lulus." Gumam Jongin dengan nada penuh penderitaan. Membuat Taehyung dan Jungkook cekikikan bahagia dengan kemalangan sang kakak.

"Kalian juga!" tegas Donna menunjuk dua putranya yang lain.

"Hah! Rasakan itu!" teriak Jongin girang sedangkan Taehyung dan Jungkook hanya bisa menggeram putus asa.

"Selesaikan sarapan kalian dengan cepat, Ibu akan mengantar kalian."

"Kami bisa pergi sendiri!" pekik Jongin, Taehyung, dan Jungkook bersamaan. Donna menggeleng cepat sebagai jawaban.

"Ibu aku sudah besar." Gerutu Jungkook.

"Aku aktor terkenal kenapa harus diantar ke lokasi premier filmku." Sambung Taehyung.

"Aku dua puluh dua tahun." Ucap Jongin diselingi hembusan napas kasar.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Berada di tengah keramaian, bersikap terlalu sopan, berada di depan kamera, lampu blitz menyilaukan, senyuman yang dipaksakan, menyapa setiap orang, bukanlah hal yang Jongin sukai. Jongin tidak tahu bagaimana Taehyung bisa bertahan dengan semua ini. Sedangkan dirinya lebih memilih bekerja di balik layar. Menulis skenario, berharap orang-orang akan melihat karyanya bukan siapa dirinya.

Tapi, hal itu tidak lagi terjadi setelah Taehyung dengan lancang membongkar rahasianya di depan publik dalam salah satu sesi wawancara, dua tahun yang lalu. Dan beginilah nasib Jongin sekarang, dia selalu hadir pada acara premiere film atau drama dimana dirinya bekerja menjadi penulis skenario.

"Apa ini lebih buruk dibanding datang dengan Ibu?" bisik Taehyung pada telinga kiri sang kakak, ketika mereka berhenti di karpet merah dan berpose.

"Ya, ini sangat merepotkan. Traktir aku ayam setelah ini." Bisik Jongin.

Taehyung tersenyum lebar, membuatnya semakin tampan di depan kamera namun bagi Jongin dia benar-benar ingin merontokkan gigi kelewat rapi sang adik. Jika bukan karena Taehyung, dirinya pasti masih aman bekerja di balik layar.

"Ini tidak sepenuhnya salahku." Bisik Taehyung seolah bisa membaca isi hati Jongin. "Jika kau tidak tampan, media pasti menjauhimu."

"Sudah, jangan tersenyum terus. Ayo masuk. Di sini silau." Ucap Jongin lantas berjalan mendahului Taehyung memasuki gedung acara.

Jongin mempercepat langkah kakinya sambil berusaha menampilkan senyum terpaksanya kepada semua orang yang dia lewati. "Aw!" pekik Jongin saat seseorang menabrak pundak kanannya.

"Maaf." Ucap si orang asing.

Jongin berhenti untuk melihat siapa yang menabraknya. Jongin tersenyum. Hanya ingatan samar tak begitu jelas, namun Sehun yakin ia tak salah orang. Tidak ada bukti apapun, namun hatinya berkata jika orang di hadapannya sekarang akan menjadi sesuatu yang berharga untuknya. "Maaf aku tidak bermaksud untuk menabrakmu." Ucap Sehun memberi penjelasan.

"Tak masalah." Balas Jongin sambil tersenyum. "Pergilah, anggota bandmu sudah menunggu. Oh Sehun."

Sehun terkekeh pelan. "Ya, sekali lagi aku minta maaf." Kali ini Sehun membungkuk singkat sebelum bergegas.

"Ayo!" pekik Taehyung yang entah datang darimana, menggenggam pergelangan tangan kanan Jongin dan menyeret sang kakak untuk mendekati panggung melihat penampilan Sehun dan bandnya. "Mereka terkenal."

"Aku tahu."

"Kenapa terdengar tidak tertarik?"

"Bukan seperti itu aku hanya…., sudah nikmati saja musiknya."

" _Hyung_?" tuntut Taehyung.

"Apa kau pernah mendengar Dejavu."

"Judul skenario terbarumu? Kedengarannya menarik."

Jongin melirik Taehyung malas. "Bukan."

"Lalu?"

"Sepertinya aku pernah bertemu dengan Oh Sehun."

"Di televisi, atau premiere film dan drama lain."

"Mungkin…," gumam Jongin, menggantung kalimatnya sambil melihat penampilan Sehun dan bandnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jongin nyaris membanting ponselnya, karena Taehyung pergi ke tempat acara lain tanpa memberitahu. Taehyung bilang acaranya mendadak, dan tentu saja Jongin tidak akan cukup bodoh untuk tinggal lebih lama tanpa ada seorangpun yang ia kenal dekat.

"Taksi!" pekik Jongin, dengan tergesa setelah dirinya berhasil melarikan diri dari tempat acara dan kerumunan menyebalkan.

Kelegaan tergambar jelas pada wajah Jongin ketika taksi yang dia inginkan berhenti di hadapannya. Tangan kanannya menarik pintu mobil cepat dan melesat masuk, sebelum salah satu wartawan mengambil gambarnya.

Sehun berlari cepat mengejar taksi yang sebentar lagi akan meluncur pergi. Membuka pintu penumpang mendapati seseorang yang ingin dia temui melempar tatapan keberatan padanya.

"Maaf, aku harus pergi ke suatu tempat. Mendadak, aku lupa membawa mobil." Tanpa menjawab Jongin menggeser tubuhnya ke sisi kiri. Memberi ruang yang lebih leluasa untuk Sehun. "Terimakasih." Ucap Sehun.

"Kemana Tuan-Tuan?" Sang sopir taksi bertanya.

"Ilmun." Jawab Jongin.

"Jegi." Jawab Sehun.

Keduanya bertatapan. "Kau tinggal di kawasan Dongdaemun juga?" Sehun menjadi orang pertama yang menyuarakan pikirannya. Jongin mengangguk pelan. "Apa kita tetangga?"

"Mungkin." Balas Jongin tak begitu tertarik. Dia bukan tipe orang yang mudah akrab dengan siapa saja.

"Aku harus mengejar Taehyung, kami harusnya berangkat bersama tapi dia pergi tanpa memberitahuku." Sehun memberi penjelasan, Jongin memilih bungkam. Jongin tahu siapa Sehun, dia sangat terkenal, Sehun berada dalam naungan satu agensi dengan adiknya. "Maaf, jika kau merasa terganggu."

"Tak masalah. Kau dan Taehyung terlibat proyek lagi?"

"Ya, kau penulis skenario untuk film ini kenapa kita baru bertemu sekarang?"

"Aku lebih suka berada di belakang layar."

"Tak suka dengan hingar bingar dunia hiburan."

"Hmmm." Gumam Jongin.

Sehun mencoba memikirkan topik pembicaraan yang mungkin akan menarik perhatian teman seperjalanannya. "Apa kau kakak laki-laki yang sering diceritakan Taehyung. Kim Jongin? Maaf jika pertanyaanku terdengar bodoh."

"Iya itu aku. Apa yang Taehyung katakan tentangku?" Jongin hanya ingin memastikan adiknya tidak mengatakan sesuatu yang bodoh tentang dirinya di depan semua orang yang dia temui.

"Kau kakak laki-laki yang penyayang, perhatian, suka tidur, sedikit pemalas, tidak mau kalah saat bermain game."

"Benarkah Taehyung mengatakan itu?"

"Untuk apa aku berbohong."

"Aku akan menarik rambutnya." Gerutu Jongin.

"Pasti menyenangkan memiliki keluarga."

"Apa?!" Jongin terkejut dengan pernyataan Sehun.

"Kau pasti sudah tahu dengan apa yang terjadi pada keluargaku, bukan rahasia lagi."

"Ya." Jongin membalas singkat. "Aku punya kakak perempuan namanya Dara noona sudah menikah dengan Donghae hyung, ada satu adik lagi namanya Jungkook, kami masih tinggal bersama, nama ibuku Donna beliau sangat cantik. Ah maaf." Jongin menggigit pelan bibir bawahnya merutuki kebodohannya.

"Terdengar menyenangkan."

"Kau bisa meminta Taehyung untuk mengajakmu ke rumah. Jika kau bersedia." Jongin tidak tahu mengapa dirinya mengundang Sehun untuk berkunjung dengan begitu mudah.

"Tentu saja aku bersedia. Mungkin kita bisa berteman baik." Sehun berucap ramah sembari mengulurkan tangan kanannya.

"Tidak ada salahnya dicoba." Balas Jongin menyambut uluran tangan Sehun.

"Oh Sehun, kita mulai dengan perkenalan resmi. Meski kita saling kenal secara tak langsung, aku yakin kau sering mendengar namaku di berita. Aku orang yang cukup bermasalah."

Jongin terkekeh pelan. "Kim Jongin, senang berkenalan denganmu Oh Sehun."

Sehun tak sengaja melihat kalung emas yang melingkari leher Jongin. keningnya berkerut dalam. "Maaf itu kalung milikmu?"

"Iya, ada yang aneh?"

"Tidak ada. Itu kalung yang sangat cantik. Ibuku pernah memiliki kalung yang sama dengan milikmu, sebelum meninggal ibuku memberikannya padaku tapi aku menghilangkannya."

"Ah benarkah?!" pekik Jongin. "Tapi ibuku bilang kalung ini sudah ada bersamaku sejak aku balita, sebelum Ibu mengadopsiku."

"Kurasa bukan kalung yang sama, aku hanya teringat tentang ibuku saja."

"Tak masalah, kau merindukan keluargamu sendiri aku paham itu."

Garis takdir antara Kim Jongin dan Oh Sehun memang tak pernah bersinggungan, namun, siapa yang bisa mengukur seberapa besar sebuah cinta. Dan mungkin cinta memiliki caranya sendiri untuk mempersatukan dua orang yang seharusnya memang bersama.

 **END**

Terima kasih sudah mengikuti cerita ini hingga akhir, maaf jika ada kesalahan, atau cerita ini tidak memuaskan, saya sudah berusaha untuk yang terbaik. Terima kasih review kalian. _**Oranyellow chan, Jeyjong, firstkai94, Guest, double uu, vvv, Athiyyah417, cute, miga maryana, tatamitha1998, jongiebottom, Park Rinhyun Uchiha, ParkJitta, Kiki2231, shjilove, OhSehunKimJongin, ismi ryeosomnia, helenaaaaafela, shafiramanurung, Cheonsa528, exoldkspcybxcs1, novisaputri09, tobanga garry, tobanga garry, YooKey1314, NishiMala, Jongina88, GaemGyu99, valeriee9488, valeriee9488, Lizz Danesta, Kim Jongin Kai, jjong86.**_ Bye Bye…..


End file.
